


The love boat

by siriala



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Bottom Steve McGarrett, Case Fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Romance, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Top Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: The Pearl of Hawaii was the shiniest liner travelling through the islands. Rich and beautiful people were part of every day's work for Captain McGarrett, and it took a lot to make him lose his cool. Until an old classmate asked for his help.Soon after, Steve began wondering when convincing the short cop from New Jersey to move to Hawaii morphed into seducing Danny Williams for his own benefit. Why this particular cruise, through the same idyllic scenery and mass entertainment as usual, quickly became the most important of Steve's life.And yet he still had to work, make sure people had fun, thanks in part to the special guest recruited for this trip, new dance wonder Eddie Diaz. His time on board the ship was going to change Eddie's life in a major way, as well as the ones of his son and his best friend.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Steve McGarrett, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86
Collections: H50 Big Bang 2020





	1. Three weeks before the cruise

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 meets The Love Boat. Probably been done already, but I was not about to deny myself this silly pleasure ;) Maybe because it takes me back to a time I was _much_ younger and my mother used to watch the show… #nostalgia. I'm pretty sure they do have that kind of cruise ship in Hawaii but I have no idea how long a cruise lasts, or where they go, what they visit… I did research a bit about the topic, especially what kind of crew work on such ships, but as usual I made up my own stuff or used previously existing details from H50 to create this story ; just like I changed everyone's backstory to make them less dramatic. I'm pretty sure we all need more fluff and happiness in this world after the last few months. So suspend your disbelief – this tale is highly improbable, from the fact that Steve is too young to be a cruise ship's captain to the fact that there are rules in place that forbid the crew to sleep with the passengers, and other things I won't reveal here to avoid spoilers – and please enjoy !
> 
> I'd like to treat this story as the pilot to my own show and maybe someday write further adventures on the Pearl of Hawaii. If I do, I'll be able to expand on the crew (I had so little time to write this that I ended up cutting a lot of things off) and there will be more guest stars, of course, as there used to be with each different cruise on The Love Boat. This time, you get two characters from 9-1-1, and this is also an AU for both of them so you really don't need to know the show to read this fic, you can definitely see them as original characters. Same for the 9-1-1 fans who might stumble here, the buddie story, while not the front row one is still a very important part of the story and you can read the whole fic without watching ten years of Five-0 first to get what's happening. I know the timelines of the two shows don't match but please, bear with me and let's ignore the seven or eight years separating their respective beginnings, okay ? Thanks ! Everything's happening nowadays, in a blessedly virus-free world.
> 
> In this story, Grace is 8 and so is Christopher, Charlie being around 4. Every time I write origin stories for Steve and Danny, I can't help inserting Charlie, thus making him older than in the series and closer to Grace's age. Call me a soft touch but I don't have the heart to ignore him or make his existence an impossibility, nor do I want to deny Danny one of his biggest joys in life like Rachel did.
> 
> Just like my other AU The man in the velvet mask, I had fun looking for New Jersey cities Danny could live in. I feel I should add that I've never been to Brigantine, and probably never will though it looks pretty on the pictures, and I have no knowledge of anything happening there. I just needed a small NJ town. Anything I write about it, in this story or any follow-up, is fictional and set up to go with the plot of this story.
> 
> You won't find much Hawaiian or Spanish in this fic, for the simple reason that I don't speak any of these languages, and I know for a fact, comparing with my own language, that Google is NOT the solution. So I just stuck with what both shows use.
> 
> I owe huge thanks, first to the one who helped me with this story, my friend and beta honscot, who once again went above and beyond to make it readable, giving her time, talent and patience in spades. My artist Ms.3 who was so understanding with the many delays and created gorgeous art for the story. And the H50 big bang mods who gave us the extension we needed to get it done.

"Stan ? Long time no hear, buddy."

Steve's surprise wasn't feigned. Stan and he were just schoolmates. They had lost contact shortly after each of them had gone their own way towards very different careers, crossing paths only twice in the next fifteen years when chance had put them in the same place on the same day. The fact that they had both left Hawaii hadn't helped, even after Steve came back for good.

"I know. Time flies, doesn’t it ? How are you, man ?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Still captaining the most beautiful liner, cruising through our gorgeous islands, constantly meeting new people. Life's never dull and it all keeps me on my toes. What about you ?

"Good," Stan answered, "very good. Better, even. I got married less than a year ago."

"Really ? That's great ! Who's the lucky lady ? Anyone I know ?"

"No. Sorry I didn't send you an invite to the wedding, but it all happened far from Hawaii."

"No need for excuses, we didn't see each other in a long while. In fact, I'm rather surprised by your call."

There was a short silence on the other end of the line, as if Stan was considering his next words carefully.

"Listen, I'm gonna be honest here. I need a favor."

"Sure. What can I do for you ?"

"I've got to explain something first. My wife, Rachel, she's a divorcee. She's got two kids with her previous husband, and she shares custody with him. Now Rachel and I, we want to relocate to Hawaii, but Danny, Rachel's ex, he loves it here in New Jersey, and we want to convince him to at least give Hawaii a chance. I already feel bad enough that I took his wife and half the time with his children. I really want him to agree to come with us to Hawaii."

Steve snorted.

"You're something else, you know ? I haven't met many men caring about the feelings of the guys they replaced in their wives' affection."

"Well, Danny isn't your average guy either. You'd have to meet him to know what I mean, but believe me when I say he deserves better than ending up alone and miserable."

"You sure you married the right person ?" Steve laughed. "Maybe you should have chosen him instead of Rachel ?"

"Maybe in another life," Stan laughed in reply, not the least bit offended. "But I love Rachel and the kids, and I want them all happy, Danny included. And that's where you can help me."

"You have me intrigued here. What's your idea to achieve complete happiness ?"

Steve's voice wasn't scathing, just a tiny little bit acerbic. Not that he didn't believe in love and happiness, nor was he jealous of his friend's marital bliss but, in his experience, goodness didn't last long in the face of personal interest, and love didn't fare any better. Hence why the women of his own life didn't stay for long, quickly tired of seeing so little of him as he went his way through the islands and didn't make it home as often as they'd like.

So he didn't hold much hope for Stan's will to make everyone happy, but he would help anyway.

"I plan to bring Rachel and the kids soon for a cruise," Stan finally replied, "on your boat…"

"Ship," Steve cut him off immediately.

"… on your ship, sorry. And I'm going to invite Danny too, to show him the islands, Oahu and Honolulu in particular."

"Good idea, but I still fail to see where I come in and help in this plan of yours."

"I wanted to make sure you'd be there, to begin with. But I also know captains like you have a way with special guests, to make them feel even more special. You can show him a good time while Rachel, the kids and I show him what kind of life he'd get by living here."

"Are you saying you want me to _seduce_ him ?!"

"Not really," Stan said, but he didn't sound very convincing. "Look, I know how charming you can be when you put your mind to it. All I ask is that you do that, invite him to your table once, show him your boat, maybe even one of those secret places you surely know on the islands that tourists never get to see, get him to meet with friendly locals who won't call him haole every two sentences. Make him feel welcomed and appreciated, instead of being the mainlander who sticks out. Do you think you could do that for me ?"

Steve sighed.

"I suppose I can. After all, I still owe you for helping me out with Cindy Kalaka."

"You're right, you totally do !" Stan grabbed the reminder and ran with it. "You stood no chance without me back then. Now it's my turn to need you, and your turn to pay up."


	2. Day 1

"Stan, welcome aboard."

Steve shook hands with his old buddy. The man had aged nicely, broader than when Steve had last seen him, but still very recognizable even after all those years apart.

"Chin, this is my old school buddy Stan Edwards and his family. Stan, this is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, my first mate."

The men shook hands amiably as Steve turned towards the other people accompanying Stan.

"And you must be Stan's wife, right ?" Steve shook the woman's hand too, a pretty thirty-something brunette. "Happy to meet you, Mrs. Edwards."

"Rachel, please. Happy to meet you too, Captain McGarrett."

Stan had failed to mention his wife wasn't born in the USA but Rachel's English accent quickly gave it away.

"Steve," he offered in his turn with a warm smile.

"Steve," Stan intervened, "this is Grace, and here's Charlie, Rachel's children."

"And incidentally mine," a sarcastic male voice suddenly sounded behind Rachel.

Everyone turned towards the last newcomer, clearing the view for Steve to take in the last member of this party. Grace smiled lovingly at her father and Charlie went to him to ask for a lift up in his arms.

"Danny," Stan said, "this is the ship's captain, my old school buddy Steve McGarrett."

Steve studied the man for a long while. He looked nothing like he had imagined. A lot shorter, maybe shorter than Rachel even without her heels, shock of blond hair skillfully coiffed, wearing a tie in the heat of Hawaii, the rest of his clothes better suited for work than a cruise. Rachel's ex-husband was definitely not your average tourist.

"Captain," Williams saluted him before offering his hand once he had made sure Charlie was secure on his other arm. "Danny Williams, the fifth wheel."

"Don't say that !" Rachel chastised him, annoyed.

Williams gratified his ex-wife with a very fake smile.

"Rachel, did I ever tell you that dying your hair so dark was a genius idea ?"

"You already did, Danno," Grace giggled, "last time Mom was annoyed with you."

"Yes, monkey, I think you're right," Williams said, and this time his smile was genuine.

Steve inferred a lot of information from the short exchange.

All was not right and fluffy between the former spouses. Stan was very much acting as the buffer between them, and so did the kids. The kids who loved their father and at first sight didn't seem overly distressed by the separation or resenting of Stan's place in their new lives.

Steve finally realized he was still holding Williams' hand as if he never planned to give it back. He scrambled for a witty rejoinder that would make Williams potentially glad for his invitation later today.

"I've lived long enough to realize fifth wheels are sometimes indispensable," was all he could find.

"Spoken as a true politician," Williams snorted, not the least mollified or appreciative of Steve's efforts on his behalf, before he turned towards Chin to shake his hand at last.

"Daniel," Rachel fumed, "would it kill you to be polite ?"

"I don’t think so, Rach. If anything, surviving your lawyers proved nothing can kill me and I might be half-cockroach."

"What a lovely image," Rachel berated him, but her words were covered by Charlie's giggles.

"You love that, don't you," Williams grinned to the kid still in his arms, gently tickling his tummy to make him laugh some more, and Steve couldn't help smiling too at the father/son duo.

No doubt Williams was a prickly kind of guy, but this disposition didn't extend to his children who probably got to see the best of him. Whenever they were allowed to see him, which was probably another point of contention between former husband and wife.

"Steve," Stan interrupted his musing, "we're not going to take more of your time right now but I hope to be able to catch up with you soon. And your advice regarding what to do on this cruise would be quite helpful. The flyer I got to read makes me think there's far more to see or do that one can experience in two weeks."

"Absolutely. I'll see you all later to plan for the cruise, decide what you want to visit and when you prefer to enjoy the lazy tourists' routine."

"Thanks, Captain," Rachel said. "I'm sure your advice will be greatly appreciated."

Steve watched them all retreat to the elevators in search of their rooms, the kids running in front of the adults. As usual, Danny Williams brought up the rear.

What a lovely rear that made for, Steve thought, watching as long as he could before Chin alerted him about the next visitors he needed to welcome.

The liner often hosted minor celebrities who got to enjoy a two-week, all-expenses-paid cruise among the idyllic islands, in exchange for a few shows and/or workshops, as well as a few photo sessions with the passengers, all evenly spaced out through the duration of the vacation.

This cruise's special guest was one Eddie Diaz, whose PR rep purported to be the best new dancing talent of America. Two years ago, the guy had made top place on some contest show Steve didn't even remember the name of, only that Diaz taking his shirt off had girls screaming for more – he would have many opportunities to do that on the Pearl of Hawaii.

Steve could already see a small group of teenagers – it was by no means a girl-only affair, Steve realized with an amused smile – forming on the other side of the hall, giggling and watching with hungry eyes the man stopping in front of him and Chin.

"Mr. Diaz," Steve greeted him, "welcome aboard. I'm Captain Steve McGarrett, and this is my first mate, Chin Ho Kelly."

"Thank you, Captain. Allow me to introduce my son, Christopher, and my friend Evan Buckley."

The kid was young, probably no more than seven or eight years old, and he was using crutches to walk around. He looked used to them, and there was no cast to be seen, which meant his condition had to be more or less permanent. No doubt Christopher was used to it anyway, enough that he was smiling when he looked up to Steve.

"Is this your ship, Mr. Captain ?" the kid asked.

Steve kneeled in front of him and offered his hand.

"I don't own her," he answered, "but I'm the man who says where she goes and who's allowed on board. I'm glad you joined us and I hope you'll have a great time here. There's plenty of things to do, and many kids to play with."

He had made sure his ship was as disability-friendly as possible and he knew from past experiences with previous passengers that Christopher wouldn't find it hard to enjoy himself on the Pearl.

"I know," the kid replied, "Buck has done his research and he said we're going to have a lot of fun, especially when Dad will be working."

"Buck ?" Steve asked, following the kid's eyes to the very tall man standing next to Diaz.

As he stood back up, Steve saw Diaz turn to his friend and share a look with him that had Buckley grinning wide, not in the least guilty-looking for his assertion.

"Guilty as charged," he said anyway before offering his hand in turn for Steve to shake, "and I'm looking forward to enjoying your ship too, Captain. Sorry for the name confusion, everybody calls me Buck. Eddie just likes to yank my chain with my unused first name. He's lucky I'm a good friend."

"The best," Diaz confirmed with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes that had Steve wondering about the true nature of their relationship.

Or maybe the true nature of their feelings, whether they admitted to them or not, to themselves just as to anybody else. Which was none of his business so Steve veered this exchange back into safer territory.

"I'll send Meka, my cruise director, to your cabin in a short while," he said to Diaz, "to get everything ready for the first session this afternoon. But please, don't hesitate to come to me or Lieutenant Kelly for anything that might make your time on the Pearl easier, both personally and professionally."

"Thank you, Captain, I'll remember that."

The three men walked away at Christopher's pace, leaving Steve free to welcome more passengers.


	3. Day 1

It was still early in the afternoon when Steve spotted an already familiar silhouette looking at the below deck, leaning over the balustrade. Steve quickly glossed over the fact that he had memorized this body, and it was not because of the man's shortness. He gave even less thought to the admiration he felt. Danny was beautiful, his ass especially in this position. Steve had never been one to shy away from beauty.

It took him a solid minute to realize the man stuck out, still dressed like he was ready to leave for work – not even Steve’s crew or Steve himself looked like that and they _were_ working. It didn't make the view any less delectable but there was something about this that isolated the guy, like he didn't belong here, maybe didn't want to. Or maybe it was simply the fact that Danny Williams was clearly brooding in a place many would call paradise. It was unsettling, and probably not very charming, and yet Steve couldn't help approaching at some point.

"Everything’s all right, Mr. Williams ?" he asked as he took place right next to him, ignoring the vibes of loneliness he could feel coming in waves from the guy and his silent order not to be disturbed.

Steve took in the display Williams was looking at. For his very first lesson, Eddie Diaz was entertaining kids of various ages to the sound of joyful Latino music and everyone seemed to have a lot of fun. Amongst the children, Steve was able to spot Williams' kids as well as Christopher Diaz.

Steve finally felt Williams turn his head towards him to take in the captain's appearance, but it wasn't long before he turned back.

"Please, call me Danny. And yes, it’s all good."

Steve was pretty sure he had just been brushed off but he had charmed more difficult people in his career. It was part of the job after all, making sure people were happy and relaxed during the cruise.

"Excuse me if I’m a bit forward but you don’t seem to enjoy yourself very much."

This time, Williams let a small, not very pleasant chuckle escape.

"Really ? What gave it away ?"

"Your attire, for starters. You need to change and join the others, go to the pool, or to the casino."

"Do you know what a detective's salary is, Captain ? A detective with two kids to provide for ? I'm not going anywhere close to your casino."

Steve laughed.

"Fair enough, I can respect that. But there are so many other ways to spend a good time on this ship. Why would you stay here on your lonesome, hiding, when you could enjoy the sun by the pool, show off a little bit of that strong back I was able to detect even under your formal shirt, and chat up as many good-looking women as you want ?"

There was no immediate answer, no move from Williams, and Steve thought his question would be ignored. But then Williams spoke.

"Did you ever feel like you're being coerced ? Like you don't want to change your life any more than you already had to, deviate once more from that road you thought you would be traveling for as long as you wished to, and then something happens and you feel you're not going to have much of a choice. Not if you want to stay close to the two persons you love most in the world."

The conversation had veered with alarming speed into psycho-messy territory and Steve felt so ill equipped to deal with that kind of questioning. He was the first surprised when he heard himself answering just as thoughtfully.

"I have been coerced. I was in the Navy for a while, and of course I had to deal with many situations you'd probably think fitting if I was at liberty to speak about it. But I don't have kids and I'm in no position to tell you what you should do with your life. I guess whatever feels right and makes your kids happy is probably the best way to look at this moment."

Williams closed his eyes for a second.

"It almost hurts me to say it, but you might be right."

"Ah !" Steve exclaimed. "Told you so !"

He was supposed to be on the bridge, yet Danny Williams's face, when he looked at Steve like that, crinkled eyes and restrained smile, made Steve forget about a lot of things. Made him want to spend more time with him and discover the real Danny behind the bitter mask.

"I need to go back to work but I’d like to invite you for dinner, Danny. Please join me at the captain’s table tonight. Six sharp."

"Isn’t it an honor or something to be invited at your table ? You should invite your old buddy Stan and his wife."

"Don’t worry about them, I will, at some point. Right now, I’m more interested in getting to know you."

Danny looked taken aback, surprised to be of interest for someone like a ship’s captain. The divorce had really taken a toll on him and his confidence, that was plain to see.

"And my name is Steve," he reminded Danny before taking his leave with a smart salute that brought another smile to Danny’s lips.

Such a handsome smile that Steve had to remind himself people were waiting for him elsewhere.

\-------------

Steve's tiredness lifted when he saw that Danny had arrived before him. The man was chatting away with a pretty woman, one of the single travelers Steve had asked Chin to find to keep the numbers even at his table.

He was glad to see that Danny had heeded his advice and changed into something that didn't make him look like he was leaving for work right after dinner. He was still dressed enough to sit at the captain's table, and Steve's eyes remained for a moment too long on the v of the open shirt revealing enough skin to make him want to see more. He didn't miss either the way Danny looked at him, taking in his uniform – to be honest, he had gone with the complete attire in the hope of getting a certain divorcee's attention. Maybe he’d been extra careful to look as good as possible tonight.

"Captain," the pretty woman sitting left of Danny interrupted his musing, "I'm Gabrielle Asano, and I want to thank you for the invitation. I didn't know this kind of custom was still observed. It makes me feel like I'm back to some ancient times."

"Gabby was just telling me her domain of expertise includes ancient times and old things," Danny added. "You just made her day."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Steve smiled his captain's smile at Ms. Asano, the one that didn't mean much beyond 'you're a guest and I need to be nice to you.' For some reason, seeing her hand landing over Danny's as if they were already such good buddies that they were allowed to touch each other after only a few minutes didn't go well with him.

"I see you found something more casual to wear," he commanded Danny's attention back to himself.

"I did, and then wondered if I needed to wear something better to sit at your table. I hope I'm good enough."

"You're perfect," Steve said before he could stop himself but he was happy with the blunder when it earned him a thankful grin from Danny.

He was spared the need to find another rejoinder by the arrival of the cruise's star, more handsome than ever in his charcoal suit. Just like Danny, the man's shirt was open to show off his tanned chest and many passengers were watching him walking up to the table.

"Everyone," Steve said to get his guests' attention, "please allow me to introduce Eddie Diaz, winner of Strut Your Stuff, who was kind enough to agree to teach any of us on this ship who wishes to learn a few moves."

Diaz thanked Kono, the assistant to the cruise director who had accompanied him to show the way to the Captain's table, before he answered.

"I'd be delighted to see you at one of these lessons, Captain."

"Trust me," Steve replied pleasantly, "you wouldn't be. I can dance for fun but I have two left feet when it comes to the real thing."

Diaz politely laughed and then took his seat, offering a smile to every other guest at the table. He was definitely charming, in an easy, confident way that made him approachable but yet discouraged people from being too familiar.

"Captain, I think you're exactly the kind of public I'm aiming for. Those who enjoy dancing and would appreciate the opportunity to learn a few more moves. Maybe you just need to find the right partner."

Diaz cast a look far into the dining room but Steve couldn't see if he was looking at someone in particular or just thinking of someone he had left at home.

"And where's your son tonight ?" Steve asked.

He was pretty sure the kid had been invited at the captain's table, just like his father. It wasn't like Chin to make that kind of mistake.

"With Buck. My best friend and personal assistant," Diaz added for the other people at the table, his face lighting up once again at the mention of his little family. "They went for dinner before us, saying they had big plans for the evening. I swear if Buck wasn't taking as good care of me as he does Chris, I would have to feel jealous that my own son prefers to spend time with him rather than me or that so many people think Buck is his father."

It really didn't look like he felt bad about it, maybe relieved that his friend didn't have to spend the first night on board alone. Steve would have to tell Chin to invite them all another time.

"I hope to get to know both of them better before the end of the cruise."

"I'm sure they'd like that, too. If I'm not being too forward, a tour of your ship would go a long way to make them both happy. Under all his muscles, Buck is a nerd who delights in learning new things and Chris happily follows in his footsteps."

"I'm sure we'll be able to arrange for something."

Seeing that all his guests' glasses were now filled, Steve raised his own and made a toast.

"To a great cruise among our beautiful islands !"

Variations of his words were repeated by each person sitting at the table, glasses clanging as his guests clinked them against their neighbors'. Steve turned to Danny and pushed his glass at him, willing him to forget about Ms. Asano.

"Danny, you're invited too, of course, to tour the ship."

Danny sent him a suspicious look for a second, that morphed into a smile when Steve added that he was welcome to bring his kids.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, Steve."

It was becoming clear that the way to Danny Williams' heart was through his children and Steve stored that fact for the time it would be needed. He saw Gabrielle Asano ready to command Danny's attention again and found a way to stop her immediately, addressing Eddie Diaz once again to introduce the men.

"It's decided, then. Eddie, this is Danny Williams. He's a detective in New Jersey, and he's here with his two children. They will accompany us on our tour of the ship."

"Okay. The more, the merrier. At least that's what Buck reminds me when we have guests at home on my few days off."

Once again, Steve wondered if those two were more than they let on, and it seemed Danny had gotten the same feeling.

"You live together ?" Danny asked in a casual way he had probably perfected as part of his job.

"Yes and no. Buck has his own place but we spend most of our time together. It makes work easier, and our lives too, if Buck is close to deal with any problem that might arise."

"And what does being the PA of a professional dancer entail ?" Danny wondered.

"A lot of running around, and even more talking. Being ready to say no when I tell him I won't do some show, or to cajole the people I want to work with, so that we can find some way to make it okay. I'm very aware of the strain I put on him, and how gracious he remains through it all. But I'm sure Buck would tell you being my PA means first and foremost boosting my ego every time I feel I'm not good enough," Diaz joked candidly.

"I saw you from afar this afternoon. From someone who really can't dance, I don't think you have anything to worry about. My own daughter couldn't stop talking about your class afterwards. She said she wants to go to the next one and dance with you. You made a fan for life."

"What's her name ? I'll make sure Buck knows."

"Grace. She's 8, light brown hair."

"I think I know who you mean. She danced with a young boy using crutches, right ?"

"That's right. She said she had a great time, that they want to do it again."

"That boy, it was my Christopher."

"It looked like he was having a blast."

"He sure did. This kid loves life like nobody else I know. Or maybe Buck. Maybe that’s why they get on so well."

"It's great you taught him not to let his handicap stop him from having fun."

"Honestly, I'm not sure I have anything to do with it. I feel more like the yin to his yang, I'm all angst where he's carefree. It's just the way he is, happy and full of love."

Steve felt it was time to get back into the conversation.

"I don't really know them, but your kids looked the same to me, Danny."

Talking about his kids was a sure way to get Danny to look pleased.

"Ah yes, they're still young and innocent enough that they're thrilled with every experience they get to live. I'm more like Eddie, doom and gloom are my area of expertise."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Gabby said. "If you're able to see the light and happiness in your children, it means you feel them too."

Not for the first time, Steve wondered why he was so upset that the woman seemed to appreciate Danny as much as he did.

Not finding a ready explanation didn't stop him anyway, by the time dinner was over, from taking Danny away for a drink without waiting for his answer or for Gabby to follow them.


	4. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know/remember, the actress who played Ali Martin in 9-1-1, Tiffany Dupont, also had a part in H50 as Crimson Bride, a roller derby player (episode 3x18).

Danny was the first to meet Steve on the Oahu hall, possibly because Steve had texted him an earlier meeting time, hoping to be able to talk with him for a little while before the others would join them. And Steve was happy to see that Danny had definitely ditched his work trousers and shirts for shorts and a tank top. He tried not to let his eyes linger too long on the defined musculature now revealed to him.

Grace and Charlie were already playing some sort of hide-and-seek game under the vigilant eye of their father, not loud or distracting enough that any other passenger seemed annoyed by their antics.

"So tell me, how was your first night on board ?"

Stan had told Steve that Danny had refused to let him pay for the trip, even though he could only afford the cheapest room, which meant much more pitching and smaller space, far from Stan and Rachel as well as the kids' suite.

"Nothing to say about the bedding," Danny answered, "but I could have done without the very amorous couple that didn't sleep before three or so in the morning."

Steve knew it happened but there was nothing he could do about that, really, save for hoping said couple would find other ways to spend their energy during the cruise.

"What did you think of our guests last night ?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Gabby's real nice and pretty, and she has a way of making her job interesting even to someone like me," Danny admitted with a fond grin. "Eddie doesn't seem like he let his success go to his head, not yet anyway. And he sounds _very_ taken with his best friend. I'm quite eager to meet this Buck now. He seems too good to be true."

Danny's chuckle lit his face, and Steve found himself mesmerized for a second too long. He scrambled to hide his absence, and the annoyance he felt at the reminder that Gabby Asano had made a real impression on Danny. Which didn't really make sense since the fact that Danny might fall for a local woman – Steve's enquiry had revealed that Gabby lived close to Honolulu – could only help in the plan to show Hawaii's most attractive sides and give him a good reason to stay.

"What do you mean ?" he asked.

"You saw the same thing I did, right ? Diaz talks too much about his _friend_ Buck, like every sentence or so. There's no way they can possibly be _just friends_."

"That's the feeling I got, yes. But if it's important to him that we think they're _just friends_ , I'm willing to let it slide."

"That, my friend, is because you're the captain of this ship and you have to make sure everyone is happy. Me, on the other hand, I've been a cop for too long to be able to turn it off so easily. I'm not saying I can always tell when someone's lying, but people like Eddie Diaz, who just try to keep something private with no established plan to make it work, or too in love to be able to act worth a shit, are easy to spot."

Steve grinned to mask the sliver of worry that Danny might already know the nature of his own interest for him. It was too soon for him to see through Stan's plan. A challenge might be the way to take his mind elsewhere.

"So tell me, Serpico, if you're so sure about the kind of relationship Eddie and his friend entertain, do you also know why they want to keep it quiet ?"

Danny's lips thinned, glued together as he thought about it.

"Hard to say just yet. Maybe Diaz fears that his career could take a hit if his homosexuality was discovered ? Maybe he's still in the closet, you know ? That's generally the most obvious answer, as sad as it may be. But I need to see this Buck fellow first, to watch them together, before I can offer a decent and enlightened hypothesis. I'll get back to you after the tour of the ship, if it's okay with you."

Actually, it suited Steve's plan to secure more of Danny's time for himself.

"I can't wait. But I'm sure we're both busy this afternoon so you're going to have to share lunch with me right after the tour."

"I don't think this is a topic for the captain's table."

"You're right, but I meant in my quarters. Invitation at the captain's table is only for dinner. Lunch is either spent with some of my crew, or just some me-time."

"Well, I'm not part of your crew, and I've been told I'm not especially good at letting people enjoy their me-time in peace."

"Stop being difficult, Danny, and accept the invitation. I want to know if we reach the same conclusion."

"What's so important about this ?"

"I get to make sure you're just as good a cop as you say you are. You know, for the day I may need one on my side."

"Sure. Because a New Jersey small-town cop is going to be a big help if you ever need someone on the force by your side."

"I can read people too, you know. My money's on you if I ever find myself in trouble."

Steve definitely knew Danny enough already to see that his words pleased him, as much as he tried to hide it. He was also pretty sure of Danny's internal monologue, his need to believe the praise that had to be fighting with the too-ingrained habit of self-deprecation. He could see it in Danny's eyes as their gazes locked and held each other.

Steve didn't know how long the moment lasted, didn't know if he should call it tense or intense. His breath got shorter. The sudden moistness of his hands was the only reason he kept them to himself, wary of this unexpected, incomprehensible reaction of his body. Nothing in his experience explained any of this.

Nothing in his experience explained Danny Williams.

\-------------

Buck had been delighted to hear about the tour of the ship Eddie had arranged for them all. Chris too, especially after learning the little girl he had danced and played with would be there too. Eddie, who had been afraid at first that his family would feel a bit left behind after dinner and the dance sessions he had to put in even during their vacation, was finally patting himself on the back.

It was not as if Chris didn't love spending time alone with Buck. The two claimed to be best friends, despite their age difference, but Eddie could see how they had more and more of a father/son relationship, to the point that Eddie almost felt jealous at times. Which was silly, really, for Chris loved him and never missed an opportunity to tell him. But Buck was so good at sharing interests with his son and making him feel included, even when his disability could potentially be a problem, that Eddie knew there was more to it than simple friendship.

To be honest, the first time Eddie had felt this irrational jealousy threaten to rear its ugly head had been on a very particular occasion, when one of Eddie's producers had honestly believed that Chris was Buck's child. The resemblance was there, Eddie had to admit, if you only took in the hair color, or the skin tone. People who didn't know his history or Chris' ancestry were allowed to make that kind of mistake, but still, it had hit Eddie hard, in a place he hadn't felt threatened before. And it still rubbed him the wrong way.

And yet, at the same time, Eddie was just grateful that Buck loved Chris so much and that he was willing to take care of him anytime Eddie wasn't available. But the best times of all were spent all three of them together, like the family they were when all was said and done. Buck spent so much time with them – he had his own room at Eddie's house, and their clothes so often found themselves mixed that it was more than easy for Carla, Chris' caretaker, to make fun of them by calling them an old married couple.

Eddie could only wish it was the truth.

Wish that Buck was living with them all the time, and that he didn't have his separate room but shared Eddie's, that Buck would co-parent Chris with him as Eddie's official boyfriend and not just his best friend. Sure, more people might believe then that Chris was his, rather than Eddie's, but he was ready to take that chance and deal with it if they ever crossed that bridge.

If they were together, Eddie wouldn't get pointed looks from people who wondered what capacity brought Buck by his side all the time. He could have his arm at his waist or walk hand in hand. Show them from the get-go that Buck was his, that they were a family.

But even here, on this ship built for entertainment and fun, Eddie still had to play it cool, the part of a guy who was not in love with his best friend and just made the most of his time on board to grab a few nice moments with Chris and Buck before he had to go back to his pretty intense life.

They arrived on the deck with a few minutes to spare to find that the captain and the three other guests were waiting for them. Chris made a beeline towards the young girl he had danced with the previous day – Gracie, Eddie remembered – who welcomed him with a true smile and introduced him to her younger brother. The boy easily asked about Chris' crutches and Eddie's son replied in the same fashion, explaining about his cerebral palsy in kid words. He was too used to it to be disturbed by the questions anymore, particularly when they carried no judgment, just simple curiosity.

Knowing Chris was in good hands, Eddie pushed Buck in the direction of Captain McGarrett with a hand at the small of his back that he took back as soon as they got close. As was often the case, Buck towered over everyone, and especially the Jersey cop, as he introduced himself.

"Thanks for the invitation, Captain," Buck greeted them, "I'm looking forward to this tour. You'll have a captive audience in me."

"That's good to know," McGarrett chuckled. "Danny here and his children will accompany us."

After a few more handshakes, the little convoy took off at a good pace. They passed swiftly through the decks where passengers were allowed at all times to be able to spend more time on the parts generally restricted to the crew.

As usual, Buck and Chris reunited to discuss what they learned – McGarrett was surprisingly full of amusing anecdotes that had the kids laughing, and he even let Chris sit in his chair while they were on the bridge – and Eddie followed, a hand on Chris' head or Buck's back, whoever was closer. Not that he wasn't interested, but the joy on his boys' faces was just as important to him as the discovery of the ways a ship of this size worked, how many people were involved, how many occupations were necessary to make it function at best.

"Would you mind taking a picture with the crew of the bridge ?" Lieutenant Kelly asked Eddie after he had signed a few autographs with the captain's blessing.

"Not at all, and please send me a copy."

The photo was a hit, Eddie distracted only by the faces that Chris and Buck made at him to try and make him lose his composure. The other kids joined the game and Eddie couldn't keep it together anymore. Which resulted in a true, huge grin bordering on laughter shared by most of the crew surrounding him.

"Sorry," Eddie said anyway, "if you want something more serious, you'll have to get those two off the bridge."

"No !" most crewmen answered, delighted with the picture they were already checking on a big screen.

The result was nice, if Eddie could say so himself, and he spent the next minutes chatting with the men and women who were able to leave their desks for a few moments. McGarrett was showing Danny Williams something Eddie couldn't see from his place, one hand casually laid on his shoulder to balance for his other arm pointing outside of the big windows surrounding the bridge. The man had moves, Eddie thought with amusement. He didn't know what the captain saw in the short guy, they seemed so different, almost opposite.

But it was true opposites attracted each other sometimes. Look at him and Buck. One blond and sunny, the other dark of hair and disposition. Well, the truth was more complicated than that, but this was the basics they had operated on when they first met and became friends in what seemed to be minutes. Buck was so good at this, making small talk and engaging people, just like the ensign who was looking at him right now with stars in her eyes, fascinated by the story Buck was telling her, to the point that Eddie was able to trace her hand lifting up to come and settle on Buck's arm, coming closer to say something that had to be important, considering the earnest look on her face.

Eddie excused himself quickly and met with Buck as if he meant to introduce himself to the ensign, offering his hand with his most winning smile. The hand that, as soon as the introduction was over, he placed as visibly as possible on Buck's waist.

"Eddie," Buck smiled at him, "Ali was offering to show us the crew decks."

I bet she did, Eddie thought, but neither I nor Chris were included in the invitation.

"That's nice," he replied aloud, "I'm sure we can find a moment in the next few days."

It was with great satisfaction that Eddie followed Ali's eyes as his hand slid down to grip Buck's hip in a move so possessive that the most obtuse person would get the message. Private turf. Trespassers will be prosecuted.

It was with even greater satisfaction that he felt Buck leaning against him without thinking about it. But it made it a thousand times more awkward once danger was averted – to her credit, Ali's invitation held even after she realized they were a package deal – and Eddie remembered they were not alone, Chris and many other people were there to observe and draw conclusions he didn't want them to think possible.

So he let go of Buck and took a step back ; too quickly, as if he had been burned. Buck sighed, disappointed or annoyed, Eddie wasn't clear on that one since Buck wouldn't meet his eyes again for a while after that.

The end of the tour seemed a lot less fun suddenly.

\-------------

The tour had been cut short for Steve when he was called to break up a minor scuffle on one of the passenger decks. Kono had taken over for him, instructed to bring Danny to his quarters later. Steve was oddly touched to see that the kids were sad to see him go, but he knew Kono would do a great job and Danny confirmed it once they met again for lunch.

"You liked my ship, admit it !" Steve boasted as he put in front of Danny one of the plates that were brought a few minutes before, kept warm under a cloche.

Danny surveyed the plate and looked satisfied, hardly waiting for Steve to sit in front of his own plate before he dug in.

"I'm not sure like is the correct word, but it's very impressive. Of course you can see it's a huge thing at first sight, but the sheer amount of work it means, and the number of people running around – without looking like they do – in order to make it work is staggering. You're kind of a maestro, babe, making sure everything goes straight and at the right time."

"So you like it !" Steve concluded, ignoring the weird twinge in his stomach at hearing Danny call him babe.

Instead, he concentrated on telling Danny more about the Pearl of Hawaii and her many qualities that made her the best cruise liner in the islands in Steve's opinion, first of all her crew.

Danny kept eating, watching him with a smile that finally made him realize he was maybe done with the topic and should move on to the reason they were here in the first place.

"So, what's the verdict ? Eddie and Buck, why the big secret ?"

Danny finished chewing on the mouthful he was eating before answering.

"Those two are definitely in love," he said first, putting down his fork and knife to focus on the conversation. "Eddie is quite amusing in the way he can't keep his hands to himself and realizes afterwards he's touched Buck, again, as if his hands had betrayed him. Again. Buck's more at ease with it, touching comes more naturally to him. And he touches Eddie just as much. A pat on the back or on his arm, supporting himself on his shoulder…"

Danny took the time to drink and maybe order his thoughts before he went on.

"There was this moment on the bridge, when Eddie was all but growling 'he's mine' in front of one of your ensigns, a young and pretty girl who seemed quite taken with Buck's smile. But then he let go of him and turned around, searching for his son and the rest of us. There was so much resignation on Buck's face, as if it was something he was used to dealing with and had no more argument to counter it with."

"I missed that one," Steve recognized, fascinated by Danny's account. "What did you make of it ?"

Danny drank again and Steve felt the impatience like a physical need to assuage.

"It's not a final conclusion, okay ? But based on what I've read about Diaz since yesterday, and the look he sent his son, I'm pretty sure it's Chris' opinion Eddie's wary of."

"Not the image he might send to the public ?"

"Nope. On the contrary, he's built quite a bit of his career on skirting the edge of bisexuality. This ship has sailed a long time ago."

"But why would the kid make him feel threatened ?"

"That, my friend, is another question altogether, one I cannot answer without more insight and many personal questions I may never have a chance to ask."

"That's a cop-out and you know it," Steve teased Danny. "You'll just have to keep on digging and find out what's happening between those three."

It actually fit Steve's plan. He could foresee many other meals alone with Danny in his future thanks to the mystery of the Buckley-Diaz family.


	5. Day 4

The hike was not easy, but Steve was sure Danny would be enthralled by the view waiting for them at the top of the hill.

He'd had to rearrange his whole schedule to free his afternoon and show Danny around, but it was all for good. Stan would be happy, and Steve got to spend more time with Danny.

The opportunity to learn more about him was too good to pass, so Steve began with a few easy questions before he came to the more personal ones.

"Why did you become a cop ?"

"Man, that's a difficult one. I don't think that I ever quite decided to become one, it was just something I had to do. I went to college, got my degree, and then straight to the police academy. I knew it was the place I had to be, the way to make a difference."

"Your family was okay with that career choice ?"

"Mostly. My mother said she had seen it coming since I was about five. My father deplored that I didn't follow in his footsteps but thought that being a cop made up for it. My sisters and brother made fun of me, saying I had always wanted to lord over everyone, and Matty added that I would be useful at least to cancel parking tickets."

Steve snorted but realized Danny hadn't alluded to his ex-wife.

"Did you meet Rachel before or after getting into the police ?"

"After. Back then, she thought the uniform was quite becoming, and she was proud enough to be a cop's wife."

Danny gave a boost of energy to put a bit of distance between him and Steve, clearly showing he didn't want to keep talking about that.

"My turn," Danny said after a few minutes of silence. "What about you ? Why did you become a sailor ?"

"Family business, I guess."

"Your father was in the Navy ?"

"My grandfather, actually. My father's a cop, just like you.

"Really ? And you didn't follow in his footsteps ?"

"I thought about it. And my grandfather too, from what I heard, but the Navy was more appealing, I guess. He died on the Arizona, in December 1941."

"A war hero," Danny concluded. "It's hard for a kid to find a better role model. Either you embrace it, or you reject it as far as you can."

"You're right, and my relationship with my father wasn't great at that time. My old man was not big on talking about his feelings, so going my grandfather's way seemed like a better option back then."

"Did you regret it ?"

"No. I served my country and the distance between us helped me understand my father better. It probably wasn't easy for him to see me and my sister compare his achievements to those of his father."

"Probably not. I get what you mean. My father's a firefighter, and there's this part of me that feels like I'll never measure up to him."

Steve put a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder, slowing his stride to walk next to Danny.

"I'm sure your father is proud of you. Your children too."

"Oh I know they are, don't get me wrong. I just don't think we're ever quite as good as our ego would wish us to be. And some people are very good at reminding us of our failures."

Steve squeezed harder. Nothing worse than the woman you gave your heart to making you feel like you were not enough. Or a father keeping you at arms' length to make sure you won't get too far into his head.

"It's always the ones closest to us, right ?"

"The ones who know what button to push."

Danny turned towards Steve as if to end that part of their discussion.

"So, how did you go from the Navy to a liner touring Hawaii ?"

Steve took his hand off Danny with regret.

"Well, my father was injured in the line of duty, and I decided to come back and take care of him. I didn't want to lose any chance of mending our relationship."

"Did it work ?"

"Well enough. I mean, we're still two guys with issues as wide as the channel between Oahu and Molokai, but we got better at spending time with each other, and talking about the small things that make our lives."

"That's good to hear. And what about the change of job ? It's probably not quite as exciting as going on missions all around the world."

"Not quite, you're right, but I feel like I've created a second family here on board this ship, people very dear to my heart. What the locals call ohana."

The stray thought that Danny would fit right into this ohana took Steve by surprise, but he couldn't deny it. Not with the way Danny, after they had known each other for all of four days, made him spill the path his life has taken. He couldn't be sure his very last secrets would be safe if Danny ever tried to make him confess. Navy missions were one thing, but the personal stuff seemed to be made just for Danny's consumption.

Steve's thoughts were brought to a stop by the forest opening suddenly to reveal a charming pond and a gentle cascade. This was the place he had wanted to share with Danny.

"Nice," Danny approved. "Is that where you bring all your conquests ?"

The wink left Steve almost speechless. Was Danny flirting with him ?

Would it be so bad if he did ?

Unable to answer his own question, Steve played it aloof.

"Ship captains are not allowed to have affairs or romantic flings with passengers."

Danny laughed out loud and Steve didn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed.

"I bet that line has saved your ass more than once when confronted with stubborn pursuers !"

"Once or twice, maybe. The last rampart to keep the enemy at bay."

Steve shouldered off his backpack and secured it on a branch to avoid attracting insects.

"Would you like to swim ?" he asked.

"I'm not big on swimming," Danny replied with a grimace.

"Really ? Do you know how ?"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"I do. I'm just not having such a good time in the water."

"Come on. We've been hiking for more than one hour, and you're probably just as hot and sweaty as I am. The water is clear and cool, the pond is not that deep. It would do you a world of good to have a swim."

He could see Danny was still not convinced.

"Come on," he added as he began to undress, "it won't be much fun if I do this alone while you sulk on the shore."

That got him a small grin. Without another word, Danny followed his lead and in a few seconds they were both down to their shorts, walking next to each other towards the water.

Steve hadn't lied. The thick vegetation kept the water cool and Steve didn't miss the blissful expression on Danny's face as his whole body was finally immersed.

"So," he said, "was I right or was I right ?"

"Yeah, yeah, you might have been right. But didn't your mother teach you it's not nice to say I told you so ?"

"My mother constantly tells me I told you so."

"That explains a lot, actually," Danny mumbled loud enough to be heard.

Those words meant war.

Steve dove deep and fast, making sure to be invisible to Danny's eyes.

"Steve ? Steve !" he heard the muted sound of Danny's voice getting alarmed. "You better not do what I'm sure you're gonna do or there'll be hell to pay !"

He watched as Danny turned around, looking for him through the shallow waters.

"I'm telling you, if you do this, I'll sic my kids on you and it won't be pretty."

Steve would have laughed if he wasn't holding his breath. He kept circling around Danny's legs, brushing past him at times, until he surged upwards and gripped Danny tight to make him overbalance and fall back into the pond.

Maybe it wasn't his most adult moment, but Danny seemed to bring out of him this playful side. And he probably should have seen coming the way Danny fought back and gave as much as he got.

Danny spluttered, spat water and stared at Steve with murderous eyes, and then launched his own attack that Steve couldn't entirely dodge and they both went underwater again.

For all he lacked in height, Danny was scrappy and he fought dirty. Surprisingly strong, he got Steve more than once by grabbing his legs and pulling hard, and Steve was all too happy to retaliate, careful not to spend longer than Danny's lungs could handle in the water, but not making it too easy on the man either.

Danny finally managed to escape after ducking Steve one last time and to get to the shore and their backpack. Steve kept on swimming for a little while until he saw Danny applying sunscreen on his skin and struggling to get to his back.

His feet took him to the beach without conscious thought on his part and next he found himself offering to help.

"Turn over," he said to Danny, "and I'll put it on you where you can't reach."

It took shockingly long to go over Danny's back and arms, but then Danny's back was large, and his skin needed all the protection against a beating sun it wasn't used to.

"Okay," he said when he couldn't justify continuing, even to himself, "now you put it on me."

Danny grumbled for show but soon after Steve's skin was tingling with the feeling of Danny's fingers lingeringly roaming all over his back.

\-------------

As he finished putting away the different tools and toys he had used to get people to dance, Eddie watched with pleasure Buck entering the dancing room. It was clear Buck was enjoying the view too : Eddie was wearing only shorts, that still rode low on his hips after all the jiggling and hopping of the afternoon – Eddie still felt the energy of the dance needing to go somewhere and the perfect solution had just presented itself in a 6'2 package full of biceps and golden skin to explore.

"Where's Christopher ?"

"With the Edwards, Grace and Charlie. The Lion King show was booked over, they only had that one place left and Stan Edwards offered to take Christopher with them. So I don't know what to do with myself for about two hours, and…"

Eddie knew just what to do. The CD was still in the player, he only had to hit the switch to play.

"Come on, dance with me !" he took Buck's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Eddie," Buck whined, "you know I'm terrible at this."

"You're really not, and you know how much I enjoy having you in my arms."

It shut up Buck's next words of denial. Eddie wrapped his arms around his shoulders with no more protests and dragged Buck into a slow dance that had them swaying on their feet to the rhythm of the light music he had chosen to end the lesson. Nothing swift or violent, just the heady feeling of the other's body rubbing against his, the scent of a man so familiar and beloved that nothing much, not even the ones of his own parents, could make him feel as grounded and happy.

Taken in his turn by the magic of the moment, Buck relented enough to put his head on Eddie's shoulder, his own arms closing tighter around Eddie's waist with a sigh of deep contentment. Eddie felt their bond flaring alive more than ever, Buck's hands on his bare back making him feel safe like nothing else could. He knew this man would do anything for him, walk into a fire or offer his life for Eddie's, or Chris'.

Buck was no professional dancer, not like Eddie anyway, but he had learned enough moves in all those years together that he made for Eddie a perfect partner whenever they indulged for a moment the need to be close and wrapped around each other.

"Mmm," Eddie appreciated, rubbing his cheek against Buck's, "you feel so good. This cruise is fun but I miss all the moments we can steal during the day to be together when we're at home."

Buck leaned down, brushing his lips over Eddie's neck in many kisses as light as butterflies. Eddie shivered, his body responding to Buck's touch in its usual manner : a deep, encompassing need for more taking over all of Eddie's being.

"Anything you want, you know I'm game."

"Yeah ? So what do you say about going back to your bedroom and using that free time ?"

Buck put a little distance between them to look him in the eyes, but still they kept on dancing.

"Something particular in mind ?"

"What about you making love to me ?" Eddie suggested, kissing Buck right on the lips.

Buck squeezed him tight, kissing back with all he had.

"I can get behind that. The hard part is gonna be going back to our deck without a horde of your adoring fans getting in the way."

"I thought about that. I told Kono it was difficult at times to go around without being stopped every three steps for autographs and she said I'm not the first one in this situation, that guests like me are authorized to use the lifts usually reserved for the crew. It will make the way much shorter and easier to navigate."

"Good call," Buck approved.

They finished the song like that, bodies swaying impossibly close to each other, lips and tongues attached for kisses that grew hotter and hotter. By the time it ended, Eddie's need for Buck's hands all over his body was so urgent, it was only thanks to Buck that he remembered to take the things he had brought with him before they left the dancing room.

As he had promised to Buck, they managed to get back to their deck with minimal stops in between, still very much in the mood for hot sex when they finally closed the door behind them.

Buck made quick work of Eddie's shorts and underwear, showing off his biceps by lifting Eddie, who closed his legs around his waist, for the few steps taking them to the bed. There, Buck laid him gently, joining immediately and pressing him to the mattress with his added weight. Getting pinned like that had always been one of Eddie's biggest turn-ons.

"Take your clothes off !" he urged Buck in between kisses.

"I don't know, Eds," Buck teased him as his free hand began to set his body on fire, already looking for all of Eddie's sweet spots. "Have you been a good boy today ? Do you really deserve it ?"

"Been so good, Buck," he joked back. "Thinking about you all the time, you in me, fucking me hard."

"Oh, it's gonna be hard, baby. Hard and long, and you're gonna walk funny enough that people will know someone took such good care of you."

Buck let an impatient Eddie take his shirt off. Buck's words made him so eager for it. There hadn't been any opportunity to properly make love since they had left home and Eddie felt empty. He needed his lover in the worst way, the one that made him beg and whine, ready to do anything to get Buck inside him.

"Buck," he cried out as Buck's teeth bit not so gently on one of his nipples and his hand found his hole, "love, get in me !"

"Not without preparation, it's been a few days."

Buck was probably right, but it didn't make the need more manageable. Eddie decided to move things along, looking for the lube he knew to find under the pillow. It meant he couldn't keep touching Buck as much as he wanted, but it was all for the greater good, right ?

"Here, take this."

"Someone's in a hurry," Buck sang to him.

"Someone is fucking sexy and spends his time walking around showing off his biceps in sleeveless shirts, so sue me for wanting a piece of the action," Eddie retorted, claiming Buck's mouth again.

Buck was good at multitasking and soon after he finished taking off his clothes, Eddie felt his now-lubed fingers back to working inside him as they kept kissing hungrily. And all it did was heighten his need to get Buck's cock to work its magic.

"I'm good," he decided, "let's go."

Buck's happy laugh was one of the best things in the world, right along with his caresses, his kisses and his huge heart. All of which Eddie could sum up by talking about Buck's love for him that made him feel so special, the luckiest man in the world.

"Buck, please," he insisted, and Buck got in place, slowly pushing to get inside him.

"I missed you too," Buck whispered once he was completely sheathed inside Eddie. "Dreamed of you every night, just like that, under me, taking it hard, always asking for more."

"I _need_ more."

Eddie squirmed, trying to encourage Buck into moving, and the effect was immediate, Buck's cock hitting his prostate. Eddie gasped, losing coordination and letting Buck take control of the kiss as well as everything else. He was now floating on his pleasure cloud, tossed around with Buck's enthusiasm and power, shutting down his own power to better feel Buck's and enjoy this special feeling of being loved so thoroughly.

He was so hard, and yet so far from the orgasm he desperately wanted. And Buck was faithful to his words, drawing it out, forbidding Eddie to use his own hands on himself to tip the scale.

"You come on my cock," Buck announced, "nothing else. Just like you love it, baby."

It was not impossible, Eddie knew it for a fact, but he groaned in dismay all the same. Buck laughed again, cut short by another powerful move of his hips, another prostate hit that sent stars throughout Eddie's whole body.

And again and again, until all Eddie could feel and think about was Buck's cock making him his.

Then it was over, sudden explosion of bliss and love, Buck's hand on his dick to enhance the experience. Soon after, Buck followed his release, coming deep inside Eddie's ass as if marking his territory once more.

Eddie vaguely thought he would have to take a shower before they go find Chris at the show, and maybe he could persuade Buck to do that with him and play some more. But now was time for a nap.

"Love you," Eddie whispered, "so much."

"Love you more," Buck whispered back.


	6. Day 4

Steve had a hard time connecting back with what felt like the real world once they were back into the city, and maybe even more back on the Pearl of Hawaii. Images of the time spent with Danny on that small beach were all he could focus on.

Contrary to what he had said about himself, Danny was capable of being silent and enjoying the moment, lying next to a friend, half dozing and half listening to the sound of the forest surrounding them. But that was not what Steve kept replaying in his mind. _That_ would be the times when Danny had used his hands on him and Steve had shamelessly abused the opportunity, getting sunscreen not just on his back but encouraging Danny to keep with the good work all over his arms and torso.

Danny had done it, and he didn't seem too concerned about it. He had asked about Steve's tattoos and made a thorough job of making sure Steve's skin was protected from the worst of the UV.

"Do you often do this ?" Danny had asked. "Use your passengers as your personal slaves ?"

The barb might have stung, had Danny not been busy in that moment rubbing the lotion deep into Steve's pecs, passing again and again over his nipples in a way that was sure to make other parts of Steve's body stand up and take notice.

"Only the competent ones."

It had been a struggle to keep himself under control while admitting at last to his deep attraction to Danny.

He should have seen it coming, really. Should have understood sooner what his constant need to spend time with Danny really meant. He hadn't bothered looking behind Stan's request for help, but there was no hiding anymore once it had become clear how much he wanted Danny to keep on touching him. To kiss him, to take him.

And he knew that as long as Danny was a passenger on his ship, he couldn't do anything about it, besides encouraging him to come live in Oahu, so that they might be able to see each other now and then after the cruise. So maybe now was the time to launch a frontal attack, see if something was really keeping Danny back in New Jersey, other than his parents and siblings and a job that surely he could exchange for more of the same in Hawaii. HPD had to be a step up compared to Brigantine PD, right ?

"Stan told me he wants you to come live here," he said out of the blue.

"Really ? Did he also tell you he doesn't get to decide for me ?"

Danny's lovely mood was fast evaporating and Steve knew he had to do damage control, right now.

"Don't bite my head off, I'm just hoping we'll be able to have a good time again, sometime in the future, just like we had this afternoon, and it would be considerably easier if you lived in Hawaii rather than New Jersey."

"Ain't that the truth," Danny answered noncommittally.

"I mean, you've seen parts of Hawaii now, and you can't say it's a bad place to live. Some would kill to get the opportunity to spend the rest of their lives on one of these islands."

"I'm sure they would."

"You could be one of them."

"And then I would have to arrest myself for murder and spend the rest of my life in prison. Sorry, Steve, but even in Hawaii, and with the prospect of getting you to visit me between cruises, prison is not the place I wish to live in."

"Stop avoiding the real matter. Don't you like what you've seen so far ?"

"It's all pretty, I'll give you that. If you like sand and sun at all times."

"Then what's keeping you in New Jersey ? Did you leave someone there ?"

Steve kept his head straight as they walked the last steps to the ship, not sure he could hide that well his beating heart and wild hopes.

"Beside my family, you mean ? No, I don't have anyone waiting for me back home."

Steve wasn't sure his relief wasn't clear in the huge sigh he tried and failed to stifle. But maybe Danny hadn't be too attuned to Steve's reaction as he kept talking, using the distance created by walking behind Steve on the path leading up to the ship's deck.

"I've lowered my expectations quite a bit since the divorce. I'm not waiting for anything meaningful at all anymore. Divorce has kind of this 'fool me twice, shame on me' effect on you, you know. You don't wanna get caught again giving everything you have to someone, only to get it thrown back at you for not measuring up. Better keep it to yourself."

"You can't live your life this way, Danny," Steve stopped and turned to look at him. "You're young and handsome, and you have so much to give."

"It's not a bad life," Danny shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "I give the good parts to my kids, and I share a few good times with loners like me who need the physical release but don't want the pain of a relationship. It all works out."

"Nah, that's convenient at best. Look, I have nothing against one-night stands, sometimes that's all you can get, maybe even all you should wish for with a particular someone. But they're not a life goal, not for men of our age. We need and we can do better."

"Steve, I'm happy for you if you've found someone who loves you enough that they're okay with you spending your time on a boat while waiting for you at home. That's kind of what I thought I had, and then I realized it was all a pipe dream. I learned my lesson. That's all."

For some reason, Steve couldn't let Danny believe he was one happy half of the strong relationship Danny had described. He resumed the walk up the gangplank to avoid Danny's too-smart gaze.

"First of all, this is a ship, not a boat. Second, I'm not any happier than you when it comes to relationships. You hit it right on the nail when you talked about my life spent on the Pearl of Hawaii. It doesn't leave much room for someone else, and everyone so far has decided at some point that I wasn't worth the wait. But it doesn't mean I'm not still searching, or at least keeping my eyes open for the right person to come along. I know I will find them someday."

"Or maybe you will love them enough to quit your job and spend your time with them," Danny offered, challenging.

"Maybe. Is that what went wrong with Rachel ? She asked you to quit law enforcement ?"

"That's part of it. Being a cop in Brigantine is not as dangerous as the big cities so she was okay for most of it. Until that bank robbery. I was shot in the knee, nothing life-threatening but she made it into this big thing, and the more I tried to be reassuring, the more hysterical she became. It quickly turned into this kind of highlighter for everything that had gone wrong between us, all those little misunderstandings and unsaid harsh truths that plague marriages. She felt I didn't listen to her, I felt she wouldn't listen to me, we grew apart, more and more, fighting every single day, and then she met Stan. The rest's history."

Steve didn't break the silence, mulling over what Danny had shared with him. He could understand Rachel's fears, sort of, but she knew going in that she was marrying a cop. He couldn't really blame her and yet found himself on Danny's side, knowing how important his job was to keep a community safe. He found it unbearable that the woman Danny had loved would also be the one who had him questioning himself and his life choices.

For it was clear to him that Danny didn't know what to make of himself right now, stuck between either losing a job he liked or the prospect of losing his family for good. Danny loved his children too much to put so many miles between him and them, but it meant putting that same distance between him and the rest of his family. And Danny was stubborn, so Stan's offer to join them in Hawaii had to grate him in the worse way. Wherever he looked had to present him with a picture of heartbreak and Steve felt for him.

Before he could find the right words to remind Danny of his self-worth, Kono appeared at Steve's side as they reached the deck.

"Sorry to interrupt, boss, but it seems we've got a thief on board."

Steve sighed again, albeit for a very different reason. Time to get back to work already. Theft was hardly a rare occurrence, but it didn't make it any easier to know they'd have to keep an eye on all passengers.

"What happened ?" Danny asked, before he turned to Steve. "Sorry, that's none of my business. Just a detective, it comes with the job."

Kono chuckled but answered, turning back to Steve to show proper deference to the ship's captain.

"Three ladies' purses have disappeared so far, that we know of. And it's still early in the cruise…"

Steve took a look at Danny who tried very hard to mind his own business and not intervene again.

"What would you do if this happened at home ?" he asked.

Danny grinned and didn't try to pretend he wasn't happy for the question.

"See if it happened all in the same place, get someone to watch security records, make sure the women were not targeted for a particular reason, other than their money… and offer a few opportunities for the culprit to get caught red-handed."

"What do you mean ?" Kono asked.

"Get a woman to "forget" her purse somewhere, a purse you filled with a soft detonating device that will cover the thief's hand in indelible ink, or just the ink if you don't have anything safe enough on board. I'm sure your security officer will know about all this."

Steve sighed again as Kono grimaced. Nothing was less certain.

"My security officer is not exactly the best out there."

"Then why is he still your security officer ?"

Trust Danny to nail once again the problem in one question. Steve only hesitated for a second to answer truthfully in front of another officer. Kono was already well aware of the situation.

"Because I may be the captain of this ship, I don't own the company. I can recommend people I want to work with, but I can't fire a man who's been placed by someone higher than me in the food chain. And believe me, I've tried."

Kono had been one of the people he had recommended for a job, and he congratulated himself every day, for she was one of the best assets on his ship, with her cousin Chin, Steve's first mate. Those two were not only good at their jobs, they enjoyed taking care of the Pearl of Hawaii just as much as they did making sure the rest of the crew and the passengers were all safe and happy.

His security officer was an entirely different matter.

"Well," Danny thought aloud, "maybe you can get me to meet that guy by accident and I'll have no problem playing the obnoxious cop who knows better and tries to tell him how to do his job. Who knows, maybe a few ideas will stick ?"

"Maybe. Hirsch is not just bad at the job, he's also incredibly full of himself."

"But maybe if Danny challenged him somehow," Kono suggested, "his pride would push him to look like he knows what he's doing…"

Steve liked this idea.

"And it might even work better if I was the one to get them to meet," Kono continued. "You know how Hirsch has been trying to get in my pants. He would hate to look like a loser in front of me."

Steve really liked the idea, but he certainly didn't like the way Danny smiled at Kono.

\-------------

After a well-deserved shower – sadly each on their own – Steve met with Danny again so that they could plan the best way to sway Hirsch into doing his job for once.

Kono joined them soon after, and then Chin. Steve looked at the three wonderful people in his quarters with this quiet feeling of rightness, as if they were made to work with him and for him, giving their best to the job and each other. Then reality reasserted itself and reminded Steve that Danny would leave soon, either going back to his life in New Jersey, or settling down in Oahu. Whatever he chose to do with his life, the four of them would not work again together. Steve had to make the most of this moment.

So plans were made, using Danny and Kono's ideas. They both would meet with Hirsch accidentally on the next day and proceed to talk about the snatched purses. Kono would fawn over Danny and his incredible talent as a detective, asking what he would do in Hirsch's place. Depending on Hirsch's reaction, they would either challenge him or let him prove on his own that he could do better.

Next they visited Pua Kai, an ensign working the souvenir boutique who Kono felt they could trust, and asked him, after making sure that Hirsch hadn't already, to take a long look at the videos showing the area, close to most robberies. Danny told him to search for patterns, such as any similarity about the places visited, the kind of women targeted, the hours of the day the thefts took place… No report had been written that they could find, so even that kind of detail was unavailable to them.

"Why don't you use his lack of writing skill to get rid of Hirsch ?" Danny asked Steve discreetly when they left Kai to his mission.

"I told you I tried, and that was one of the arguments I brought up to show his ineptitude, but to no avail. He was able to convince the commission that he had, I quote, a paper phobia, and that he preferred to remember everything."

Danny looked at him in disbelief.

"They really swallowed that ?"

Steve shrugged. He was done trying to understand those guys. Clearly, Hirsch had powerful protection if he could pull off such absurdity and still get paid for a job badly done.

\-------------

Later in the afternoon, Danny and Kono met Steve again in his quarters to tell him about the afternoon's events. Steve felt uneasy at their new, easy camaraderie and the casual way they kept touching each other.

"We said we're very distant family, one of my cousins who married one of her aunties," Danny explained, "and Hirsch took it at face value. The rest was the honest truth, I just told him I was a cop from New Jersey and that Kono had piqued my interest with the story of the missing purses, so I wanted to offer my help."

"Of course," Kono took over, "Hirsch answered that he had it all under control but Danny didn't let him get away with it."

"I asked him what he had done already, lots of simple and very clear questions he couldn't misunderstand. Had he interviewed any passengers ? Especially the women robbed ? Did he know how much money was missing ? What about other items ? Anything else that would explain why those women were targeted ?"

All questions Steve himself would have tried to find an answer to, had he been in Hirsch's shoes.

"Did he have answers for you ?"

"None beyond 'it's all taken care of,' so Kono had to get the big guns out."

"I just put in gear what we’d talked about. A hand on his arm, a seductive smile, anything to get him to believe I wanted to be impressed by his detective skills and to see him prove that we could do as well in Hawaii as they do in Jersey."

"And you got the impression it’s going to work ?"

"At least she got him eager to shine in front of her," Danny chuckled. "He waited until she was gone before he took my arm and dragged me to a corner to tell me he didn't have enough people for all the work and would I mind helping him a bit."

"You're like, the Hirsch whisperer," Steve laughed.

"And don't you forget it !"

"So what happened ? Did you two came up with a plan ?"

"We're far ahead of you, my friend. We already went to interview the three women whose vacations have been so rudely spoiled. I had time to talk with two of them while Hirsch chatted with the third."

"And ?"

"Are you always this impatient ? As I was going to say, the two women I talked to had just won a nice sum of money at the casino. Not a fortune, but enough to attract unwanted attention. They're both alone on board, they chose this cruise especially in the hope of meeting someone. As for the exact moment they discovered they had been relieved of their winnings, one went to dance and her purse was missing when she came back. The other was having a few drinks at the bar in celebration but she can't remember anyone approaching close enough to rob her apart from the bartender, but she said he was cute enough that she kept watching him at all times so she's pretty sure he's got nothing to do with it."

"What about the woman Hirsch interviewed ?"

"He said she didn't report having much money in her purse, and she didn't see anyone either. Apparently, she was a bit drunk, and she thinks she might have been robbed in the ladies' room."

"Does it mean we're looking for a woman ?"

"Not necessarily. She couldn't remember for sure if she still had her purse when she got in the restroom, and then anyone could get in and out without being seen at this late hour."

"So what do you make of it all ?"

"First, we need to protect any other winner when they get out of the casino, encourage them to keep their winnings somewhere safe – I assume your ship has a safe ? Single women especially, but stealing a man's wallet is easy for a seasoned thief, so maybe we can talk to your staff and have them remind all passengers to be extra careful. We could also put up a few posters in the casino, if only to remind people that they're responsible for their money once they leave the place."

Something in Steve settled with happiness at hearing the 'we' Danny kept using, as if he was part of his crew, a shoulder Steve could lean on in case of need. A valued and skillful member of the Pearl of Hawaii crew.

"Then I want to arrange for a few traps myself, without coordinating with Hirsch. Someone like him is too susceptible to flattery and I don't want the robber to realize what we're doing before we get a chance to catch him. So with your permission, I'll work with Pua to get him to watch in real time the few traps I'll set."

"Sure. Kono, please go and explain to Pua he's working with Danny for the foreseeable future, and arrange for someone to replace him at the boutique."

"Right on it, boss."

Kono left immediately with a smile for them both.

"Danny," Steve said as soon as they were alone, "I can't thank you enough for doing this for us when you're supposed to be resting and enjoying your free time at the pool or with your kids."

"Sadly, my kids seem to have a great time with the other kids on this metal box. I don't think they need me that much."

"Metal box ? Really ? Would it kill you to show a bit of respect to my ship ?"

"Sorry. Metal and glass box. Is that better ?"

"Not one bit. If you weren't so needed right now, I'd have you walking the plank."

"You realize we're far past the time when ship captains were allowed to act like they were God ?"

"That's what we want you to think, but the truth is, on board this ship, I am _God_."

"And delusional, clearly," Danny chuckled.

"I get no respect !" Steve lamented.

Danny stood up, prepared to leave.

"One last thing I wanted to run by you," he seemed to suddenly remember. "I thought about calling my PD and asking a friend to look into Hirsch and the reason why he's so well protected. Are you okay with that ?"

"Please, by all means. If you can find out what leverage he's got and over who, I want to know."

"Okay, I'll call as soon as we get back to civilization and the land of mobile phones."

"You could use our radio."

"Nah, too much risk that Hirsch would hear about it. It can wait till tomorrow. Plus my friend's probably back home at this hour, maybe even asleep."

"Right. I guess I can wait one more day."

"Well, I'll see you later," Danny threw over his shoulder as he got to the door.

"I'm sorry, Danny, I can't invite you at the captain's table tonight, it's booked solid."

"Don't worry about me, I have other plans anyway."

"You do ?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I'm meeting Gabby in less than an hour for drinks and then we'll have dinner together."

"Gabby, really ? I thought you were done with her ?"

"I'm a gentleman, Steve. I'm not done with a lady of Gabby's class before she tells me we're done or I'm going back home, whichever comes first."

\-------------

Someone who didn't know Steve might have said he was sulking.

Obviously, someone who did know Steve would say sulking was not something he was prone to, not after being in the Navy, and then becoming the captain of a liner capable of transporting a few thousand people at a time.

This great career didn't make watching Danny having a great time with Gabby Asano any easier, not at all. The more those two seemed to enjoy their dinner, the more Steve's tasted like ashes. The conversation at the captain's table was stilted at best, while the couple sitting a few tables away shared laughter every few minutes.

Steve almost stood up and marched to that table, to order than they cease and desist when Gabby brought to Danny's mouth a sample of her shrimp entrée. There was something absolutely indecent in the way her fingers lingered on Danny's lips, more so in the way Danny's lips closed around them.

Steve felt quite sick watching the display. Such a classy lady, really !

And the dinner dragged on, with the most boring guests he ever had the displeasure to spend time with, obligated as he was to entertain them all the same and feign interest in their conversation. Eyes constantly going back to a certain table he tried in vain to ignore.

He was happy to see Grace and Charlie appearing next to him suddenly – and not just a little annoyed with himself for feeling so numb he had all but missed them approaching him from the opposite side of the dining room where Danny's table could be seen.

"Gracie ? What can I do for you ?"

"My dad told me to tell you that he doesn't need his shorts back, you can keep them because he found something else to wear."

"Why do you want to keep him naked ?" Charlie asked, all innocence.

There was a collective gasp from the older people at his table and Steve felt attacked with many outraged stares. He had to do damage control, quick, and then he'd think about the best way to kill Danny Williams.

"That's not what it means, Charlie. Your father and I, we went swimming this afternoon and we had to change after that, so I offered to take his trunks in my backpack, that's all."

It was clear most of his guests didn't believe one word of his explanation and Steve's projected air of confidence didn't fool them at all. Grace and Charlie left, called by Rachel and Stan, totally unaware of the mini-drama the children had unleashed as they herded them out of the dining room.

Steve turned back to Danny to find him looking back at last. Danny had a glass in his hand, held high to toast Steve, and the most obnoxious grin on his face.

There would be hell to pay, Danny had said in the afternoon.

Well, the game was on.

\-------------

Steve leaned on his elbows on the rail and watched Danny and Gabby, deep in conversation on the deck below. As usual, Danny was talking with his hands as much as his mouth and every time Danny touched the woman Steve felt validated in regard to the wedge he was about to drive between those two.

He didn't have long to wait. From the other side of the deck, two young people appeared, a pretty girl and her boyfriend that Steve knew very well for they were part of his crew. The fact that Danny knew them or not remained to be seen.

"Danny !" Tani screeched, running towards him.

"Tani ?" Danny replied, obviously stunned by her attitude.

And before he could react in any way, Tani threw her arms around his neck and planted one on him.

Livid, Steve almost shouted at her to stop, but he didn't have to. Tani got herself on one side of Danny, while Junior occupied his other side, sliding his arm over Danny's shoulders. Seeing Danny speechless made Steve feel a lot better and forget about this stolen kiss and the way Junior was holding him.

"You must be Gabby ?" Junior asked the woman who was staring at the three people in front of her with complete bewilderment. "Danny told us so much about you last night."

"Yeah, we thought we could invite you to continue what we began," Tani agreed, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Danny, what does this mean ?" Gabby asked.

And this time, Danny had found his voice again.

"I have no idea. First, let go of me, you two. What's wrong with you people ?"

It was not easy to get away from two persons on a mission for Steve. But Danny finally managed to evade the octopus formed by Tani and Junior, retreating next to Gabby who didn't seem so fond of him anymore.

"I swear I don't know what this all means, Gabby. These guys are crewmembers, I see them every day, but that's all I know about them."

Tani pouted and Junior put his arm around her as if to console his girlfriend. Those two were good, no doubt about it, even Junior who could look stodgy at times but hid a kindness, a keen intelligence and a wealth of fun that had seduced Tani irremediably.

"That's not nice, Danny," Junior kept in character. "You may not want to do it again or share with us, but at least own up to your actions."

Without another glance, Junior led Tani away, leaving Danny to face Gabby.

"This is the most surreal encounter I've ever had. I don't know what got into those two but…"

"Danny," Gabby stopped his rant, "he's right. There's nothing to be ashamed of, I guess, consenting adults and all that jazz, but you need to own up to your desires and needs. The fact that I don't share them shouldn't stop you."

Steve refrained from laughing out loud and diverting their attention towards him. The plan was going so well, he couldn't fail now.

"But that's the thing, Gabby. There're no desires and needs to speak of in relation to those two."

"So why would they say there's something between you all ? It doesn't make sense."

"That's what I keep telling you. I. don't. know."

"Well, I'm sorry, but their story against your lack of explanation… I'd like to believe you, but I can't."

"Gabby, let's not…"

"No, we better stop before we might say something we'll regret. Have a good night, Danny."

"Gabby !"

The woman walked away and soon left the deck. Danny stayed right there, slumped shoulders showing his defeat. Steve felt bad suddenly. Sure, Danny's action, earlier in the dining room, deserved retribution, and Steve didn't think Gabby Asano was supposed to be the love of Danny's life. But still, Danny found himself left behind by a woman once more, and it was all Steve's fault.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Danny said in a louder voice, as if to reach someone on the upper deck.

Danny had seen him. Danny knew he was there and had orchestrated the meeting with Tani and Junior. Danny knew who was to blame for Gabby's departure, beyond the crewmembers who had consented to play along when Steve had told them about the little war going on between Danny and him.

Slowly, Danny turned around and looked up, finding Steve's silhouette in the dark of the night and the shadow of a wall. Challenging Steve to own up to his actions.

Steve raised the glass of champagne he had brought to be able to mirror Danny's move at dinner.

Danny shook his head and sighed in disappointment. 

"You're such a putz !" he threw at Steve before he turned once again and left like Gabby had done.

Victory was bittersweet.

\-------------

They didn't talk about it again. But they didn't rule out the possibility of more pranks in the future.

The next evening, after a day spent looking for the thief and some time with his kids, Danny was invited at the captain's table and sat next to Steve. To fill his other side, and at the captain's order, Chin had invited an old man Steve was sure wouldn't try to seduce Danny. In front of him and at Steve's right, Stan and Rachel sat, while the children, who had already had dinner, enjoyed a late game with other kids.

Steve had a great time during the whole meal. In no small measure thanks to Danny who proved his interest in him with many questions asking Stan about what teenager Steve was like. Danny made fun of him, of course, but Steve also had his moment of glory when Stan told him about his football achievements.

Steve was fast becoming addicted to the little bit of worship he could read at times in Danny's eyes.


	7. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know/remember, Autumn Reeser, who plays the lovely Gabrielle Asano in H50, also had a small part in 9-1-1 (season 1). Maddie is Buck's sister and Chim her boyfriend. Abuela means grandmother (Eddie's in this case), Pepa (Josephina) is Eddie's aunt and Adriana and Sophia are his sisters.

"Daddy, can I stay with Grace and Charlie for dinner ?"

Eddie sighed. He wasn't upset with Chris for wanting to spend more time with his friends, he just didn't want him to feel sad if the kids' parents had seen enough of him for one day.

Eddie and Buck had gone on a hike all afternoon, enjoying time together far from the public eye, while Chris had enrolled in a game at the kids' center led by two crewwomen called Lori and Jenna. Both had made a good impression on him but still Eddie had hesitated to leave Chris alone. Until once again Danny Williams had assuaged his worries by assuring him his ex-wife and her new shiny husband would be there to watch over his own kids from afar and it'd be easy for them to extend their surveillance to Eddie's kid.

Eddie thought he had made the right decision. It was obvious Chris had had a blast playing for hours with his friends, and he didn't feel like ending it yet.

"Chris, you know you need Grace and Charlie's parents to ask you first ?"

"It's alright, Mr. Diaz," a woman intervened. "I'm Rachel Edwards, Grace and Charlie's mother. You don't know me or my husband Stan but we'll be eating in the same room at the same time as you, so Christopher can rejoin you as soon as dinner's over and you can feel safe and check on him anytime."

The man next to her waved awkwardly – Stan, obviously – as if he hadn't been consulted any more than Eddie beforehand. Danny had alluded to him on the night they had dinner together at the captain's table, saying it was hard to hate the guy even though he had stolen his wife. Coming from someone like Danny, it felt like a ringing endorsement.

As if Eddie had summoned him, the man magically appeared next to their little group.

"And here I thought I was going to eat with my two favorite people in the world, but I see you've found a better companion."

Danny brushed Chris' hair out of his face, and Eddie watched as his kid sent the man his trademark smile that had everyone loving him.

"Hey man," Buck got Danny's attention with a hand on his shoulder, "what about dinner with us since we're all left behind ?"

Chris laughed at Buck's playful overreaction, and Buck of course bent down to kiss his head.

"He's right," Eddie approved. "It will be a lot less formal than the captain's table. Come on, say yes."

It didn't take long for Danny to agree with the invitation and each party joined their own table. As Rachel had said, they could watch each other and Eddie felt immediately better for this reassurance. He was pretty sure the two other men shared this feeling all the way.

The conversation was a bit stilted in the first few minutes, but Buck and Danny were more than able to make up for Eddie's shortcoming in that particular area, Danny making gentle fun of him and the obvious differences between the two friends.

"How did you two meet ?" Danny asked him at some point.

"In college, actually. A woman was assaulted and we both ran to help her."

"What Eddie doesn't say," Buck cut him off, "is that he managed to catch the guy and his testimony sent him to jail."

"Our testimony," Eddie amended, "as well as the woman's – Karen, she's now a tenured professor and still one of our best friends with her wife Hen, and their son is good friends with Chris. But we didn't know her back then. It's just that I had a part-time job working security, it felt natural for me to go after him."

Eddie turned to Buck.

"And you took care of Karen, which was just as important, she was so freaked out. You were her knight in shining armor in that moment."

"Good job, guys," Danny approved. "As a cop, I can only congratulate you for your actions. I wish more people would come to strangers' help. Maybe the bad guys would think twice about harming others if they knew they couldn't get away with it so easily."

"I was in the army for a while, so as I said, it felt only natural to me. Buck, on the other hand, always listens to his big heart," Eddie added, patting his lover's hand and chuckling at his blushing face. "Anyway, that was the first time we crossed paths. We exchanged phone numbers, and then we realized we had one class together, and we became fast friends. Or to be really accurate, I probably should say that Chris and I, we adopted him."

Eddie didn't add how Buck had stuck with him through thick and thin, Eddie's divorce a few weeks prior to Shannon's death, Eddie's nightmares and Chris' grief. The kid was so young and probably didn't realize what was happening, but he missed his mother all the same. Buck had been there for it all, asking only to be loved in return.

It had taken a while for Eddie to catch up with the kind of love they did share. But then becoming lovers had been so easy, it felt like coming home and Eddie had never looked back. Never been tempted to look for someone else.

"So if you were friends," Danny asked Buck, bringing Eddie back to the here and now, "how did you become his PA ?"

"I was kind of going through the motions at college, to be honest," Buck chuckled. "I didn't really know what I wanted to do with my life, I switched majors because I was interested in so many things but couldn't decide what to study first. My part-time job was tending bar but I didn't imagine doing that all my life, unlike Eddie…"

"Yes and no. I was like you in that I didn't know what to do with myself, and I did consider for a while leaving it all behind in order to become a full-fledged security agent. Living in LA, it's easy imagining yourself as the personal bodyguard of some big-headed celebrity who wants to show off their importance to the rest of the world by having a guy two steps behind watching out for them."

"Not when they keep getting jealous that their bodyguard's pretty face attracts more attention than their own, or when they try to get in his pants on a daily basis."

Eddie shuddered at the reminder of some of the situations Buck alluded to. Twice he had woken up to find the person he was supposed to protect getting into his bed, as if he was part of the deal. That had to be the worst memories of that time, and he never regretted quitting the job altogether to give dance his whole time and effort.

"Buck's right, it could get pretty awful at times. But it helped in deciding to follow his advice and make the decision to try for an artistic career."

"Not an easy decision, I guess. The nightmare of quite a few parents."

Eddie's eyes narrowed, the cop was far too perceptive.

"Yeah, mine weren't thrilled, but I had long left home so they didn't have a say in this choice. Buck was ready to support us so I gave it a few months to try and see if there was a chance for me to make it work."

"And it did, obviously."

Eddie grinned at Buck and let him take his hand without thinking.

"It did, all thanks to Buck."

"How's that ? I would think your talent has something to do with your success, right ?" Danny joked.

"It has everything to do with it," Buck stated, almost offended on Eddie's behalf. "He's too modest to admit it, but he's the best out there."

Eddie squeezed the hand still in his, looking at Buck with all the gratitude he felt in his heart, until he remembered they were in public and let it go. He knew he was hurting Buck but it couldn't be helped, and he tried to make up for it with his words.

"Thanks, man, but all the talent in the world wouldn't have mattered if it weren't for you giving me the chance to make a difference."

Eddie turned back towards Danny Williams.

"He’s good with people, you know ? He’s got this huge talent for talking with them and getting them to see his point of view, to embrace it. That’s how he got me my agent, the famous Bobby Nash. He had the nerve to go for it…"

Blushing and smiling big, both at the same time, Buck tried to make the whole story look more fun than hard work.

"You mean I made a nuisance of myself until the guy agreed to properly meet me and see your vids for a chance to get rid of me at last."

"But it worked ! Without Bobby, I wouldn't have been on that show, and we wouldn't be here today. And if you weren't so good at what you do, Bobby wouldn't have tried so many times to get you to work for him instead of losing your time with me."

Unconsciously, he looked for Buck's hand and it was only because he almost brought it to his lips that Eddie realized he was once again holding it and had to make a conscious effort to let it go.

"So," Danny summed up, eyes on their parting hands, "I guess I can say you two formed a strong, mutual appreciation society ?"

"I guess so," Buck approved. "Eddie finding his way helped me find mine. I spent my last year in college studying artistic management and applying everything I learned on the spot. I got this fantastic advantage, having a real test subject at hand, you know. And I was lucky that he was so good I didn't have much to do to get him jobs in various venues while I was working on Bobby Nash. I knew if I could get him to take Eddie under his wing, we would be set for life. And I was right… well, I'll get back to you on the whole life thing, but Eddie's got them all under his spell, so I'm feeling pretty good about it."

"Don't jinx it !" Eddie rolled his eyes, fingering his St. Christopher medallion to make himself feel better.

"What kind of medal is that ?" Danny asked.

"Saint Christopher. Shannon – Chris' mother – offered it to me when I left for my tour in Afghanistan. It was both for protection and a reminder that I had a son to come back to."

"Can I ask what happened to her ?"

It was Buck's turn to put a hand on Eddie's shoulder in support, but Eddie fidgeted enough, uncomfortable with the show of affection when Christopher could see them, that he quickly took it off.

"You're divorced, so I guess you know how it is. How difficult it can be to live with someone, even if you love them with all your heart. And my going far away to fight a war didn't help, on the contrary. Shannon and me, we kept arguing all the time, most of all about Christopher and my ability to raise him, and coming back home didn't help, so we decided we were better off going our separate ways. She died a few weeks after the divorce in a hit-and-run."

"How old was Christopher ?"

Eddie was grateful for the lack of platitudes and the real concern for his kid he could feel in Danny.

"Four. Old enough to feel the loss of his mother. Maybe not enough to really understand where and why she was gone."

"You two knew each other already ?"

"Yeah," Buck answered first. "It was heartbreaking to see Eddie and Chris struggling with it."

"But you're the only reason we made it through," Eddie said, heartfelt. "I remember Chris would never let either of us out of his sight. You didn't go back home for a while because Chris cried every time you tried to leave."

"He did the same with you."

"He did, but I'm his father, it's a given."

"I can't imagine what you went through," Danny finally said, "but I guess that's one of the reasons, the main one perhaps, why you three give off such family vibes."

Buck's face literally lit up at those words.

"That's what I always tell Eddie. That we don't need blood to feel related."

"I guess that's what Steve told me they call ohana in these islands. An extended family."

"I like that," Buck said, "I'll remember it !"

"That's a pretty nice idea, right ? Not just the people you share blood with, but the friends you made, and the ones to come. Anyone you love can be part of this family, your ohana."

Buck turned to him with the joyous exaltation that was his trademark expression when he just learned something he deemed awesome.

"Do you hear that, Eddie ? So you, me and Chris, we're ohana. Maddie and Chim too. And I guess that means I can count your abuela and Pepa as family, too. Maybe even Adriana and Sophia."

"Sure, they'd be happy to take you in, you know that."

It didn't take much more to make Buck happy. And the truth was, there was nothing Eddie wanted more than to make him family in front of the whole world. If only…

As usual, Eddie got lost in his sweetest dream that had them all together, Buck forever by his side, and Danny totally blindsided him with his next question.

"Mind if I ask a very personal question ?"

"Shoot !" Buck offered before Eddie had time to say no.

"I'm pretty sure you two are more than friends, and I was wondering why you don't want to tell your son."

Eddie felt the panic rising inside him.

"Man, I don't know why you'd say that…"

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, or judging you or anything of the sort. I'm just curious, and my job made me even more so. I guess I've been wondering why two people who've found happiness together would still hide it nowadays. To be honest, Steve and I had the same feeling about you and we talked about…"

"You and _Steve_ got awfully chummy," Eddie cut him off in a nasty voice that immediately got Buck to whisper his name in warning.

Buck knew too well about Eddie's bad coping methods when he felt threatened or cornered. Knew it was not just about being fed up with questions and nosiness after learning to deal with the press. But Eddie went on anyway, ignoring Buck's attempt at calming him down.

"Maybe you should ask yourself about your relationship with Steve and stop meddling in our affairs."

Danny was taken aback by his outburst and he didn't try to hide it.

"As I said, I'm sorry…"

"Nah, man, it's okay," Buck took over. "It's my fault. Eddie's just been harassed quite a bit by journalists, he doesn't deal well with personal questions."

"I can understand that. And you have to know that even though I'm on vacation and there's nothing about the job between us, I'm still a cop and anything you tell me I consider private and won't tell anyone else."

"Thanks, Danny," Eddie said, controlling his temper. "And for the record, I'm sorry too. I didn't have to react that way. I just don't want to upset Christopher. He's been through too much already."

How did Eddie end up surrounded by touchy-feely people ? Buck was constantly touching him without even noticing it – and to be honest, Eddie did just the same to him – and now Danny was putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good dad, Eddie, that's what matters in the end, right ? We'd do anything for our kids."

Eddie nodded, watching Chris having a great time with kids of his age. He wished with all his heart that Chris would change his mind about his father's dating life, but he would take the heartbreak if it meant making Chris happy.

Conversation resumed on topics less fraught with danger and Eddie found he had fun, as if talking about the things he kept hidden had cleared the air for him. Sure, Buck didn't look at him much, engaging mostly with Danny for the rest of the dinner, but Eddie had to be understanding. He wasn't the one who went back alone to his cabin at night.

Danny told them about those pranks the captain and him had been playing on each other, and even though Eddie's earlier remark about their relationship was just tit for tat, it was fast becoming evident to him that there was indeed something going on between those two. Something that Danny might be refusing to contemplate ; to avoid heartbreak of his own once the cruise was over or the complications of a long-distance relationship, Eddie couldn't say for sure.

"After that," Danny laughed, "I decided he deserved to be messed with a bit more. So I've been hiding for a few hours. He sent me a message to ask where I was, and I answered that I'd soon be at the pool, we could meet there. And I went straight somewhere else, with a good reason every time he sent a new message to ask where the hell I was. And so on and so forth for four hours. He was downright crazy when we finally met."

"Tell me he retaliated, right ?" Buck suggested with glee.

"Oh he certainly did, and no less than an hour ago. I was having a drink with that guy, Karl, that I met playing pool the other day, and here comes this weird-looking guy who introduces himself as Dr. Bergman and tells me he heard about my little sexual problem and that if I need any help or prophylaxis advice, he'll welcome me at any time at the medical bay."

"He didn't ?!" Buck cried, but it was more joyful than really upset for Danny's pride at stake.

"He did ! Way to kill a romantic moment, let me tell you ! He was so proud of himself when I passed him by upon arriving in the dining room."

"Let's hope Karl won't go around the ship telling everyone about your "little problem," Buck guffawed.

Danny's horrified expression showed he hadn't yet contemplated this possibility.

"If you ask me," Eddie finally offered his two cents, "that feels a lot to me like the captain's doing his best to keep you for himself."

Danny looked startled, but certainly not displeased.

"Nah," he finally denied, "they have rules against relationships between the crew and the passengers. He's just trying to mess with me."

Eddie didn't push. It seemed obvious to him that Danny wouldn't mind more of the captain's attention, but it was not his style to be meddling into other people's affairs.

On her way out of the dining room, a woman slowed down as she got next to their table, a weird expression on her face.

"Danny," she greeted their guest, a coldness to her tone, and then immediately walked away.

"Gabby," Danny replied in the same tone to her retreating back.

"Who was that ?" Eddie asked after a few seconds.

"Someone who doesn't share our fearless captain's sense of humor."

Danny scrubbed his face with one hand, as if to wipe away some memory, and turned back towards Eddie.

"You know when they say 'talk about the devil'… Gabby was collateral damage of our prank war. I've written her off as a loss. I tried again this morning but if she doesn't want to hear my explanation, then I don't care about losing more time making her listen. I've done enough of that with my ex-wife."

Eddie knew a thing or two about disintegrating marriages so he decided not to pry. Years after, this was a wound he still didn't care to touch too closely.

And to be honest, he was more worried about the weird expression on Buck's face. He tried to get his attention back with a light kick in the shin.

"Buck ? What is it ? Do you know her ?"

"No… she just reminded me of someone. Dr. Wells, a shrink I had to see a few years back."

There was more to it than Buck was letting on, Eddie was sure of it.

"And… ?"

"And nothing, it's not her and it's not a particularly pleasant memory, so let's move on."

Eddie let it go for the time being, but he sure would ask again later, as soon as they were alone. Buck was a private person, but Eddie had remarked on more than one occasion that by showing Buck he cared for him enough to ask questions, Eddie was sure to get answers, and a very amorous Buck once all was said and done.

He would have to make time tomorrow to get him alone.


	8. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know/remember, Madison Gray appears in season 7 of Five-0 – no spoiler – and she's portrayed by Elisabeth Röhm.

The end of the morning brought an unexpected visitor to Steve's office.

"Kamekona ? What can I do for you ?"

"Nothing, boss. I'm here to hand you my resignation."

Steve frowned as Kamekona placed an envelope on his desk.

"What ? Why ? Is there a problem in the galley ?"

"The galley is fine. I just don't appreciate being questioned by some pint-sized haole who thinks he's got a right to know my whereabouts and then admits he's looking for a thief at your order. If you tell everyone about my police record, I prefer to stop working here."

"Kamekona, I have no idea what you're talking about. I never told anyone about your record or your time in jail. I'm guessing Danny came to see you ? But I had no idea he would."

"Then how did he know about me ?"

"I don't know, but he's a cop. Cops have many ways to find what they're looking for."

Steve grabbed the envelop and gave it back to Kamekona.

"I won't accept this. Go back to work, they're going to need you soon, and I promise I'll talk to Danny and tell him you're off limits. He won't bother you again."

As soon as Kamekona was gone, hopefully back to bicker with his cousin Flippa in the galley as usual, Steve sent one of the new recruits to fetch Danny. The long wait didn't make his mood any better as Kamekona's words kept looping in his mind.

When finally Danny showed up, Steve had worked himself to a righteous bout of anger that he had to swallow down at Danny's triumphant opening line.

"I know the deal about Hirsch !"

"You do ? What did you find ?"

"Gerard Hirsch used to have an illustrious career on the mainland as a con artist until the day he robbed a woman named Madison Gray who, strangely enough, didn't press charges when Hirsch was arrested. Furthermore, she said she had forgotten her invitation for her old friend Hirsch to stay in her villa and avail himself to anything he might take a fancy to. Which, if you ask me, reeks of blackmail. So we can safely assume that during this burglary, Hirsch got his hands on something priceless, the kind of gift that keeps on giving since Dr. Gray, who has a seat on the board of directors of the company owning the Pearl of Hawaii, is also the one who procured Hirsch the job on your ship. The perfect cushy job that even you, who described yourself as God on board, can't take away."

Steve was stupefied. Hirsch had always looked lazy and incompetent, far too lazy and incompetent to go to the trouble of planning a burglary and stealing. Too scared of his own shadow to attempt bribery.

"I kind of wonder if I should ask about what blackmail material Hirsch's got on Gray."

"As far as I know, the police never found out, but it has to be something pretty bad. Bottom line is, you can't use it to get rid of Hirsch, unless you might someday steal from the thief and remove the leverage Hirsch has on Gray. But my friend at the BPD, she did a quick check over the rest of your crew and found something she deemed interesting enough to forward me the information. I wanted to run it by you this morning but your phone kept going to voicemail so I went to the kitchen and talked wi…"

Instantly, the news concerning Hirsch took a second place as Steve's anger reawakened. Steve stood up, looking down on Danny from all the height he had on the man.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that. What gave you the right to interview Kamekona without my permission ?"

Danny gaped at him, taken aback.

"I told you, I tried to reach you but you didn't pick up your phone. I thought I'd gain us time and go talk to him immediately."

"That's not how it works. Kamekona is a friend, and I had to refuse his resignation because your questions put him in a difficult position."

"What difficult position ? I interviewed him out of anyone else's earshot and I just asked him what he was doing at the time the thefts happened. It was basic interrogation and I'm sorry if your friend's pride took a hit, but it needed to be done."

"Not if I don't say it needs to."

"Excuse me, but who's the cop here ?"

"I may not be a cop, but I'm the captain of this ship. I gave you a lot of leeway because you were helping, but you're in no position of calling the shots. Kamekona is off limits, is that clear ? As is any other crew member on my ship."

Steve saw on Danny's face that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Either you investigate fully or you don't do it at all," Danny replied disdainfully. "Do you know how many inquiries tank because the cops are absolutely certain they've caught the guy who did it so they don't investigate further ? So yes, I had to talk to Kamekona to eliminate him as the culprit. That's how you do good police work, and I won't apologize for it."

The admission that Kamekona was not considered a suspect anymore helped a lot to appease Steve's anger.

"You're right, and I'm sorry, okay ? But Kamekona is a friend and he's a great cook so please, let it go. I should have told you, my bad, but let it go. He's not guilty of anything."

Danny's eyes flashed with renewed anger at Steve's own admission that he knew about Kamekona's past.

"Yes, you should have told me. Keeping information like that is the best way to look suspect, or in this case to make someone else look suspect. Now I understand I'm just a passenger and I have no jurisdiction here, so I'll let you lead the investigation so that you can act like God all you want. And you know what ? I'm on vacation, a vacation I had to pay for even though I didn't even want to come, so I don't have to work for free for some ungrateful schmuck. Obviously you know better and you can deal with your problem alone. Have a good day."

It was more than a few seconds before Steve understood what had just happened and realized Danny had left for good.

He thought about following him, but it was probably more reasonable to let him cool down first. Danny was a hothead at the best of times and it was true that he had been working for Steve without demanding anything back, and while he had used the thefts as a diversion, he still deserved Steve's gratitude. Steve who might have taken his help a little bit for granted, becoming fast friends with Danny and hijacking his talent for his own purpose.

Steve had used the thefts as a diversion too, the perfect opportunity to hog Danny's time. This cruise so far had been so much better than any other before, just because of Danny's presence. Steve had constantly tried to include him into his days, to find ways to make him fit into his work, and Danny had let him do it, taking pleasure in the moments they had spent together, never complaining until Steve had flipped on him and kind of made him feel bad for the work he had done.

Steve didn't even understand why he had reacted so badly. Sure, Kamekona was a good guy and a good friend, he deserved to be treated fairly despite his few youthful mistakes and Steve had always taken care of him. But Danny hadn't really done anything wrong either. He had tried to get a hold of Steve and check with him first and the fact that he had ruffled Kamekona's feathers didn't mean he had been out of line.

Steve grabbed his phone and checked his messages. There were four missed calls, two with attached messages.

"Hey, Steve, I've got good news for you. Can we meet sometime soon ? Also, I've got another lead that I'd like to check with you. Call me back !"

The second message was almost two hours later.

"Okay, I don't know where you've disappeared to, hopefully you haven't fallen off this boat of yours. You weren't responding and I didn't want the trail to go cold so I went to talk to that guy I told you about in my first message. Frankly, I don't think he has anything to do with the thefts. I'll tell you more when I see you. If you haven't been eaten by a shark… Or succumbed to a mutiny led by Hirsch because we made him work for two hours… Or maybe you skipped out with the pool boy to go retire in Cleveland… Steven, you'd better pick up your phone or I'm gonna keep finding reasons that could explain why you're incommunicado and I'll share them with Tani, and you know she'll tell everyone after that. Or maybe I'll tell Pua. Yeah, good idea, I'll be with Pua, checking the vids _and_ telling him why I can't reach you. Last warning, Steven. Okay, your call."

Steve didn't know if he should laugh or cry and it wasn't the first time Danny had that effect on him. Danny was so lively, he made Steve's life so much more worth living simply by existing, the energy crackling from him transferring to Steve and back, a flow so easy and pure, that Steve had only observed in nature before, never experienced himself, and no wonder he felt bereft in this moment after he had just chased Danny away.

Now Danny was done with him and Steve found himself short of breath when he imagined not seeing him ever again. And that meant.. that meant he had… feelings for Danny. He not only wanted him physically, but could very well imagine spending the rest of his life next to that incredible man and count himself lucky.

\-------------

Eddie felt abandoned. He'd had to give a show by the end of the afternoon, and neither Buck nor Chris had been present, both finding more interesting activities to enjoy.

To be honest, they had been gone long before the show had even begun. Chris was at the kids' center with Grace and Charlie as usual, and Buck was ashore, trying out a high ropes course, something he had declared having wanted to experience forever. Eddie would have liked to do it with him but he had too many things to do before the show and he didn't want to make Buck feel like he had to give up on every pleasure offered by the cruise and their time in the Hawaiian islands simply because Eddie had to.

But Buck hadn't showed up either after the show, leaving Eddie to have dinner with Chris after a short phone call to tell Eddie he still needed a few moments alone.

And now Eddie had left Chris at the kids' center again for a sleepover and all he wanted was to find Buck and make things right, whatever the problem was.

He finally spotted him at the Hawaiian-themed bar, nursing a beer at the counter while talking with the bartender. Buck startled when Eddie put his hand on his broad back and took the free seat right next to him, but he smiled, pleased, when he recognized his boyfriend.

Eddie signaled the bartender to get a beer too, slowly letting go of Buck since there was no way he could keep his hands on him in such a public place without a picture landing in a tabloid the very next day.

"I missed you," he said, and Buck's smile grew that little bit more. 

"They do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder," Buck retorted.

Eddie snorted.

"Have a good time playing Tarzan ?"

"It was amazing. Not quite like flying, but close enough. It was very… freeing, I guess."

Buck had always loved physical challenges and his sheer physique proved how well he took care of his body. Even on the Pearl of Hawaii, he had religiously visited the gym every day, making sure the rich food they were served didn't ruin his year-long efforts. But it was certainly the first time he described some sport as being freeing. Which begged the question : what did Buck feel the need to get free of ?

"Maybe we could find something like that back home and do it together ?" he proposed to test the water.

"I'd like that," Buck immediately approved with another smile.

Buck kept on describing his afternoon, and then he asked Eddie about his show. It had gone well enough and Eddie was proud of himself and the ship's dancers who had accompanied him. They had ended the show to thunderous applause and many people had come to tell him how enchanted they had been for the whole duration of his performance. And Buck's smile grew dim.

"Buck, what is it ?" Eddie pressed him. "I can't make things right if you don't talk to me."

"I know it's so selfish," Buck hesitated, "but I resent them."

"Resent who ?"

"Your fans. They take so much of your time, but I guess that's not really the problem. With them, you don't mind taking a photo very close, or with their arm on your shoulders. But when I do it…"

When Buck did it, Eddie tensed and walked far enough to make sure he wouldn't do it again. Because he loved it too much and feared one day he wouldn't be able to move away.

"I love you so much, Eddie," Buck continued, "and I want you to be happy, but I deserve to be happy too."

"I love you too, you know that…"

Eddie was cut off by one of those fans Buck resented, calling his name from the other side of the bar as a small group entered the place and walked to the counter.

"I can't believe I get to see you twice in a day," the same guy continued as he came to stand next to Eddie, completely ignoring Buck, "and so close and personal ! You're even more gorgeous like that, without make-up or special outfits."

The guy's friends nodded and loudly approved, mentioning most of all some of the rather skimpy outfits Eddie had worn to dance.

"Thanks, that's very kind of you to say."

"Nothing but the truth, honest ! I'm Derek, by the way."

Derek offered his hand and Eddie shook it, hoping the guy would get a clue and leave after that but he was soon proved wrong.

"Hey, man, let me buy you a beer or something to thank you for an amazing show."

In the way he turned back to the counter and finished his beer, Eddie felt Buck's resignation even before he offered to go do something else while Eddie mingled with his adoring fans.

"No, thank you," Eddie answered a bit more fiercely than necessary. "Sorry but I'm with my friend right now and we planned to spend a lazy night talking. I'm sure you understand. We'll find another opportunity, okay ?"

He didn't wait before he pushed Buck to stand up, gripping his impressive bicep, and walk in the direction of the big, comfortable chairs he had spotted in a darker corner that would allow them to be mostly left alone.

They sat and ordered two more beers that were promptly delivered by a cheerful young woman who had eyes only for Eddie, which only made Buck's scowl bigger. Eddie put his beer down on the low table and turned towards Buck. Even there, he didn't dare take his hand, still too many people who could see them.

"Buck, I know it's hard for you. And I can't offer any kind of timeline, just ask for your patience."

He thought for a minute that Buck would ignore him, but though he wouldn't look at him, Buck finally answered.

"I am patient, Eds, you know it. And you're worth it. You're both worth it. I'm just not sure…"

"Sure about what ? Tell me."

"Sure that you really want to change anything now."

There was a long silence, one hard to bear, full of hurt and betrayal on both parts.

"I thought you trusted me," Eddie said, voice barely audible in his dismay.

Buck finally angled his body towards Eddie's as the truth of his doubts spilled from his mouth.

"I did. I do ! But then I see you so open and tactile when you dance, laughing and touching so easily all those women and men, even in front of Chris. But when I put my arm around your shoulders or your waist, I feel you tense so hard until I take a step away. It's getting worse and I don't know how to feel, just that you don't want me to touch you at all in public. And unless you're getting jealous, you won't touch me either, or you just stop immediately when you realize you're doing it. It's hard not to feel like your dirty little secret."

Anger and love were fighting for Eddie's attention. He was trying to do the best for everyone, and failing miserably, it was now obvious. Talking about his feelings was not something that came easily to him at the best of times and Buck had always been so understanding with him, he deserved more than what Eddie gave him. But lashing out was so much easier that Eddie had to keep his mouth shut to make sure nothing he'd regret would come out.

Everybody knew he was bisexual, thanks to the partners he had danced with during his career – he was pretty sure his tremendous success was mostly due to the oh so sensual tango he had chosen to dance with a very male partner for the finale of Strut Your Stuff. Anyway, his sexuality had never been a problem, and even less of a worry. Eddie was who he was, and those who didn't like it could walk away. The only people whose opinions mattered were his family. Chris and Buck first and foremost, because for all Buck's doubts, Eddie considered him family. He was the one he had chosen years ago, not that long after Shannon and him had fallen apart. The one who had stood by him but demanded nothing for himself when Shannon had tried to come back into his life, and Eddie had taken the time to think about it because of Chris. The one who had been there for Eddie and his son when Shannon had died shortly after in a car accident. The one who had agreed to stay in the shadows when Chris had flat out refused the possibility for his father to date someone else, not even giving him time to tell him that nothing had to change if Buck came to live with them permanently.

And yes, maybe it was time to try again. Maybe this trip was the perfect way to show Chris how it could be for the three of them, together all the time, a real family at last. Eddie was so certain that, given the chance, Buck would win over Christopher's decision to keep his father all to himself, the same way he had won the kid's heart a long time ago.

"I'll try again," he finally said. "We can use the cruise to show Chris that anywhere we go, no matter who's there with us, it's just the three of us, like always, and that we're so good together. And then I promise, Buck, I'll talk to Chris again. Or we'll talk to him together. Can you trust me that little bit longer ?"

That got Buck to turn around and face him.

"I can trust you forever, Eddie. I just need to know your heart's still in it."

"One hundred percent, Buck. More than that, even. Do you think it's easy for me to see how men and women alike look at you and I can't tell them you're mine, not really ?"

"Yeah ?" Buck asked, a small, hopeful smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah, just as much as you'd want to show them all that I'm yours. Evan Buckley, you and me would already be married if it wasn't for Christopher's fears."

"You used my full name. I know you're dreadfully serious when you do that," Buck chuckled.

"You better believe it, Evan."

"Maybe we could… show each other, somewhere more private."

Eddie grinned, more relieved than words could express.

"I'd love that."

They finished their beers in a few, long gulps, neither of them losing eye contact for fear something or someone would interrupt if they so much as glanced aside. Then they left the bar, walking probably closer and faster than two simple buddies going in search of something to do on a night out, but Eddie couldn't find in himself the will to care in that very moment. He needed to be alone with Buck, to reassure them both that they were okay just as much as to answer his body's acute need for Buck's touch.

Eddie took Buck through the decks, mostly deserted at this hour, night shrouding them to allow for a swift walk and no fans to deal with.

He very manly shrieked in fright when he felt himself grabbed and pulled into a narrow corner just big enough to hide the both of them. Buck's huge body sheltered Eddie's from the rest of the world, and Eddie eagerly responded to the mouth encouraging his to open up for the most filthy kiss Eddie could imagine.

He loved it when Buck let loose, and the semi-public state of their position made it just that bit more dangerous. He felt himself harden in such a short time he got dizzy with it, enough that he helped when Buck began to push his shirt up and his shorts down.

Eddie had never been naked outside of some room, and certainly not on a cruise ship full of randy vacationers. If possible, he got harder than ever, moaning for Buck to touch him there again, more, to pinch his other nipple, to push inside him deeper, always deeper.

Buck was the one who first got back to his senses, faced with the practical side of their lovemaking.

"Eddie," he whispered, biting Eddie's lower lip, "I need to get you on a bed. I need to fuck you."

Eddie's world exploded behind his eyelids at those words, not wanting any delay before he could feel Buck deeply impaled in him. He was so turned on, he almost begged Buck to do it here, or to carry him all the way to one of their bedrooms while he kept stroking him. Common sense won by a very shallow margin, and only thanks to Buck who grabbed his shorts back to dress him again.

They practically ran to their deck, fueled by desire and love. They didn't see anyone, or totally missed any attempt at stopping them.

Buck's room was the closest, making for an easy choice, and soon Eddie found himself backed up against the inside of the door, Buck losing no time disrobing him again. Eddie helped as much as he could, raising his arms to get rid of his shirt, and then fumbling to push Buck's away while Buck was busy pushing Eddie's shorts down. Before he could get what was happening, Buck lifted him, both hands under Eddie's ass, high enough to make Eddie the taller one for once. Eddie helped him by closing his legs around his waist, and Buck thanked him by pushing his fingers back in his ass.

Their kiss got hungrier, dirtier, bordering on frantic.

"Buck, now !"

Buck didn't try to tease him, proof that he too was at the end of his rope. He moved away from the door, making sure Eddie was safe in his hold before carrying him to the bed. Eddie could already feel his cock nudging at his hole through the fabric of his shorts and he couldn't wait anymore for the real thing.

"Now !" he ordered once again.

In an impressive economy of moves, Buck laid Eddie on his back to get rid of his own shorts and underwear and in the next few seconds, coated with lube, he was pushing inside Eddie's ass like a general would push his troops to invade the enemy's country, the only difference being that Eddie was doing his best to allow the invasion.

The kiss this time was downright frantic, completely ravenous. Buck's focus was clearly narrowed to his cock as it slid inside and out of Eddie with equal intent and force, submitting Eddie's will to his own need, pushing his legs open that much more to be able to get that fraction deeper. And Eddie relished the sensation, would open more if only he could, would take Buck inside him forever. Keep his heart close to bask in this wondrous feeling of being loved at all times.

"Evan, baby, don't hold back."

The words worked their magic on Buck who started pounding Eddie's prostate like there was no tomorrow. They moved around the bed to the rhythm imposed by Buck's hips, wild, always quicker, and Eddie's cries of pleasure aligned to the same beat.

He never wanted to stop, and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to come so badly, to fall into this abyss of pleasure but to keep his body alight with the raging need Buck was unleashing on him.

"Evan," Eddie couldn't help the aborted cry as he came hard in Buck's hand.

Proving the name wasn't so unused. It had become the proof of their intimacy, the name Eddie loved to whisper in the dark, the mark that they were together, so close, so in love.

It wasn't that the name was unused, really. It was just that Eddie kept it for himself, a special treasure the two of them shared and guarded fiercely with their love. They had never spoken about it, never put words to this feeling, but Eddie was sure that Buck knew what it meant when he used his birth name.

He had missed sleeping in Buck's arms so much. He laid his head on Buck's chest and listened to the beat of his heart, so soothing it felt like nothing could ever touch them as long as they had each other. No doubt problems and complications would knock at their door in the morning again, but right now, Eddie wanted to think of nothing more than the man he loved and that thing they shared.

They made love again when Buck woke up and brought Eddie back to awareness with caresses so good that he raised himself before he was even really awake, moving to straddle Buck's body and sink onto his cock. He had missed that too, this look of love and admiration Buck cocooned him in, hands on his hips to help every time Eddie moved up and then back down, taking Buck all the way in, as far as possible. Groaning deep with each hit on his prostate, begging for more.

Buck was no contest the best lover Eddie had ever had, and the most attentive. They had been together long enough that they knew how to push each other over the edge in a few seconds, or on the contrary how to keep each other on that edge, crazy with want, building up the need to come until it felt unbearable but they kept at it. Buck was doing exactly that, playing with Eddie, getting sounds out of him that had to be too loud to be missed by the passengers sleeping in the nearby rooms, but Eddie didn't care, only intent on catching his orgasm, touching Buck and being touched by him.

There was nothing he loved more than sharing a shower with Buck after love. Buck enjoyed washing him from head to toe, with a reverence that made Eddie stop minding for a moment that he was an adult and perfectly able to wash himself. He wasn't stupid enough to willingly miss the opportunity for more caresses and kisses.

It took him forever to dress again and leave, Buck getting his clothes off as soon as Eddie put them on. They would certainly have gone for round three if Eddie didn't have to get Chris back from his sleepover in less than fifteen minutes.

He was already well on his way before he realized he had once again forgotten to ask Buck about the woman and the events Gabby had reminded him of. He debated with himself about going back but there was no time, really, and Buck had said he would go back to sleep for a little while when Eddie had left.

He would ask later, as soon as they were alone.


	9. Day 8

Danny was nowhere to be found and that irked Steve to no end. Not in his room – no breakfast delivered there this morning – not in the dining room, either last night or today. Steve had just been able to ascertain that Danny had gone ashore, but not that he was back, which he had to be since his card had been used later to buy a toy, something only suitable for Charlie, at the boutique where Pua used to work before he got recruited to check the security cameras.

But nothing else than that since then.

Steve kept imagining Danny having a few drinks while flirting with some woman, and then following her to her room to make love to her, and the images made him feel like ants crawling under his skin. He had to find Danny !

"You okay, boss ?" Chin asked, taking him out of his daydream.

"Sure. But I need to go."

He left the bridge after less than a half hour, having expedited all duties and conferred with Chin to make sure everything was taken care of. He had the utmost confidence in his first mate and knew the ship was in good hands when he left in search of Danny once again.

It was surprisingly easy to find him this time, but Steve felt all his fears coming to life as he watched Danny wearing only trunks and enjoying a drink next to the pool with a dark-haired woman who seemed equally taken with him.

Maybe he should have given him more time to calm down after their row the previous day, but Steve had to do something about the way Danny and the other passenger seemed to get along. He listened only to his heart and his feet took him to Danny, hovering over him until Danny raised his head to understand why the sun wasn't shining on him anymore.

"Danny, I've been looking for you…" Steve began, unsure how to go on to be forgiven.

And then Danny smiled at him and tapped the free space on the deck chair he was sitting on.

"Babe, you came at the right moment. Leslie was just telling me about the night her purse got stolen."

Steve stared at Danny, unable to get the meaning of his words, the fact that Danny didn't seem upset anymore. That he was still working the case despite his parting speech the day before.

So Steve sat next to Danny on the sun lounger and turned to the woman.

"Hi, Leslie. I'm Steve McGarrett, the ship's captain. I hope you're enjoying the cruise ?"

"Can't complain," she replied raising her umbrella drink and taking a good look at Danny's naked chest. "There's a few interesting people on this ship of yours."

He sucked it up, refusing to let jealousy get hold of him, and admired the view too for an extended second.

"I can get behind that. So you have something to tell us about the theft ?"

"I thought I had told everything to that weasely guy the other day, but Danny said he didn't report the whole thing to you."

"What do you mean ?"

"That I was at the casino that night, and I won enough to keep my glass full and make many friends for the duration of the cruise. Until someone decided to help themselves with my purse."

"And you told this to Officer Hirsch ?"

"I did, just like I told him that I had left my purse on the washstand because it was a strapless thing I couldn't put anywhere else, and that the stall I was in had been blocked so that I couldn't get out. But I was able to see a pair of male polished shoes under the door before the thief left the bathroom. There are not many people wearing closed, polished shoes on a cruise boat in Hawaii… passengers are more of the flip-flop kind."

Something tightened in Steve's guts. He disliked Hirsch immensely, but the thought that someone in his crew might have committed a criminal act of any nature made him feel sick.

"Hirsch said you were drunk," he pushed the woman, for trying to seduce Danny as much as for implying one of his man was dirty.

Leslie snorted.

"I certainly wasn't sober, but I can hold my drink."

She took a long gulp as if to show him. Then she held her empty glass up for Danny to take it.

"Danny, would you be the sweet guy I know you are and get me another one ?"

"Sure," Danny responded, standing up to take the glass with him to get a refill at the bar by the other side of the pool. "Don't eat Steve alive while I'm gone, I might still have use for him."

"Don't put images in my mind if you don’t plan to let me watch !" she called to his back.

They both watched Danny walking away, broad shoulders and tight ass, with the same attention and longing it seemed.

"Look," Leslie went on, "I don't really care that much about the money, but I can't stand the idea of that guy getting away with it. Either you believe me or not, your choice. I know Danny believes me."

"Then that's good enough for me."

"Wonderful ! There's a brain under that captain hat."

"I try."

"You better. The good Lord knows it's not with that ugly mug of yours that you're gonna seduce Danny."

Steve couldn't help the laughter that took him by surprise.

"Hey," he protested, "I'll have you know that Oahu Weekly wrote an article about me and they said I was the most handsome captain of a cruise ship in Hawaii."

"You sure that wasn't the most modest ?" she teased him some more.

"That too," he deadpanned.

Danny came back with Leslie's drink – complete with yellow umbrella and orange ring – and two glasses of water, one of which he offered to Steve.

"I guess you don't drink at work, so I got you this."

"Thanks, Danny."

He needed to get out of here now, draw the inevitable conclusion and work around it.

With a hand on Danny's knee, Steve commanded his attention back on him.

"Danny, can I talk to you ? Somewhere more private ?"

"Sure. Leslie, duty calls. I'll see you later. And thanks again for your help."

"You're welcome, honey. Ring me up if you're available."

Her amused smile was directed at Steve who simply nodded and left, knowing Danny was following closely.

Steve led the way to a maintenance office that was thankfully empty at the moment. He closed the door behind Danny, willing himself to ignore the half-naked state of the man.

"You're not mad at me anymore ? You're still working the case ?"

"Babe, I've got a thick skin. If I let any bumbling idiot's anger stop me, I'd never have solved all the crimes I did in my time with the police."

Steve thought it best not to ask if the bumbling idiot was supposed to be him or Kamekona.

"There was another theft last night," he announced instead. "Not a purse this time, but a man's wallet. The casino manager talked with the guy, he said he might have lost it any time after he left the casino around 11 PM to the moment he went to bed around 3 AM. He went to at least three bars and a lounge in the meantime, that he can recall. He wouldn't have been able to pay if his wallet had already been stolen, so that means in all probability that the theft happened around 3 AM."

"Maybe we should introduce him to Leslie, they seem to keep the same kind of schedule."

Steve didn't need to ask how Danny knew that.

"How did you meet her ?" Steve questioned anyway, oh so nonchalantly.

"On purpose. Yesterday morning, I went to watch some of the security videos with Pua and on the spur of the moment, I decided to check Leslie's whereabouts that night, before the time she thought the theft had happened. And I realized Hirsch's report was sketchy at best."

"You're implying Hirsch lied ?" Steve rephrased, blandly.

Danny grimaced.

"I saw someone coming out of the bathroom where Leslie got robbed. A man, but he's hiding his face from the camera and you can't recognize him, plus the light had been dimmed too much, probably intentionally, to make much of his attire either, even if it does look like these uniforms your crew wears. Look, I'm not here to have another row with you. I know it's your ship, and your crew, and you'll do whatever the hell you want with my findings. All I have to say is that this man is hiding something, and if you want to solve your case, you might want to keep him under surveillance."

"No, Danny, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry for going off on you yesterday. I was pissed about something else and I took it out on you, okay ?"

"Okay…" Danny accepted, still guarded. "So what did you mean ?"

"I… it's not easy for me to acknowledge that there might be a bad apple in this barrel. A way worse apple than I thought."

"And yet, this might be the opportunity for you to get rid at last of this metaphorical fruit, right ?"

"It sure is !" Steve got over his hurt. "And I bet you already have an idea on how to foil the guilty party."

"As a matter of fact, I do, Steven. I'm just not sure you're willing to listen."

"You're going to make me pay for my outburst ?"

"Absolutely."

"How long ?"

"Not sure yet. I'll let you know."

"Okay. Will you tell me about your plan anyway ?"

"I plan on it."

"When ?"

"Soon."

"You're going to make me run around the whole ship just like you did two days ago ? Or you're going to interview me first to make sure I'm not guilty, because you have to interrogate me before you can, I quote, 'eliminate me as the culprit' ?"

"I'm going to eliminate you alright if you keep that up."

"Really, Danny, I'm shocked by your language. After everything I did for you !"

"What exactly did you do for me ? Besides having that old, pontificating guy sitting next to me last night at your table."

"That wasn't so bad. At least you got to talk to me. I didn't have that kind of consolation the night before."

"So I'm your consolation prize, now ? Need I remind you that I'm the passenger, and thus the one who is supposed to be entertained, not the other way around ? Hence the price for my help."

"Which is ? All this talk and you still haven't told me what you want."

"I'll tell you everything after you've invited me for lunch. I need fuel before I do all the hard work for you."

Steve smiled and got closer to Danny. He felt sure now that he had it in himself to get Danny's forgiveness soon.

"That could be arranged," he said, "if you're in a better mood than yesterday."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Leslie was very impressed by my gentlemanly attitude."

"Kamekona wasn't, and neither was I."

"Maybe I wasn’t in the most sunny disposition with your chef, but that’s entirely your fault. You wouldn’t answer your phone."

Steve could only smile at that, because it was the proof that Danny had been annoyed not to be able to reach him, just like Steve didn't deal well with Danny being out of his reach. They needed each other just as badly.

Raising a hand that he brought up to Danny's neck, he slid his fingers over Danny's stubble. With the tip of his thumb, he brushed Danny's cheekbone, learning the feel of his skin.

He didn't want to wait any longer. More than half the cruise had passed and if he had any chance of convincing Danny to stay in Hawaii, he had to go for it.

Danny stood still, eyes locked with Steve's as Steve slowly leaned down.

The door opened, and the voice of Steve's cruise director sounded loud and clear, and far too close.

"Err… sorry to interrupt, Captain."

Steve let go of Danny as if burned.

"What is it, Meka ?"

"We had a meeting at 12:00 PM and we're already fifteen minutes late. Should we reschedule ?"

"Don't bother on my account," Danny answered for Steve. "I'll grab lunch and meet you later when you're not so busy or jumpy."

There was nothing Steve could say in front of his subordinate.

\-------------

His meeting with Kono had gone well. Eddie was particularly impatient for the next show, something off the beaten track that he wasn't sure would be approved by the powers that be, considering a cruise audience might not quite be the avant-garde. But Kono had checked with her colleagues and her boss and Eddie was good to go. He hoped Buck would be there this time to observe, the dance as well as the public, to be able to tell him what he thought afterwards. Eddie's confidence in Buck encompassed so many areas he would feel quite lost without his loving support.

"Eddie !" he heard from somewhere to the left as he was about to enter the restaurant where he was supposed to meet with Buck and Chris. "Right over here."

He saw a hand waving at him and recognized the guy from last night. The man was even more gorgeous in broad daylight, muscled in all the right places, and yet Eddie only felt impatience at being delayed. But this was a fan, and his career depended on people like him who gave time and money to support him. The least he could do was show his appreciation and spending a moment with a fan wouldn't change anything about this pretty awesome day he was having.

"Derek, is that right ?" he asked while they shook hands.

"Good memory, man. Can I offer you a drink ?"

"Maybe something nonalcoholic."

"Okay, let me get the bartender."

While they were waiting, Derek turned towards Eddie and he seemed a lot less gung-ho than the previous night where alcohol had probably been involved.

"Eddie, I hope I didn't come on too strong last night, and that I didn't ruin your evening. Your friend didn't seem too happy with me."

"Don't worry. We needed some time to ourselves, that's it. No harm done."

"I imagine this kind of cruise means being constantly on display for someone like you. Not just relaxing like us, simple people, get to do every day."

Eddie laughed, oddly touched by the way the guy was able to put himself in his place.

"You know, I feel very much like one of those simple people. All I want in life is being able to take care of my family and enjoy my job."

"You do sound like your feet are firmly on the ground."

"I'm a father, I need to."

"He's a lucky kid."

"I’m the lucky one."

The bartender was still occupied by a large group of passengers and Eddie was getting impatient.

"Derek, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to leave, my family's waiting for me at the restaurant, but it was nice talking with you."

"Wait ! Can we take a selfie together ? It's not for any social media, just for me, a souvenir."

"Sure. How do you want to do it ?"

"Side by side ?"

"Okay."

Eddie came next to Derek, allowing the arm around his shoulders despite Buck's words ringing loud in his mind while Derek raised the other to bring his iPhone high and far enough to get them both in the picture. Eddie smiled his biggest and friendliest smile for the camera, as he was used to do pretty much every day when he was stopped outside by fans.

Another smile took over Eddie's face, more reserved but also much more loving, when he saw Buck and Chris coming his way behind Derek. They too smiled at him and hurried a bit to get to him faster.

Derek hadn't seen them, this was made obvious by the way he suddenly leaned in to lay a kiss on Eddie's mouth. It came out of the blue and left Eddie dumbfounded enough that Derek probably imagined that his lack of reaction meant it was okay to go on.

"Dad !" Chris yelled, shocked and furious.

Derek drew back, licking his lips and looking at Eddie's with something like hunger before he turned towards Chris.

"Listen, kid," Derek tried to explain, gentle despite being upset with the interruption, "your dad and I are doing nothing wrong."

Derek had clearly misinterpreted Chris' reaction as a show of homophobia instead of the kid's natural possessiveness over his last remaining parent.

"No," Eddie replied, getting back to his senses and pushing the guy away, "you were doing something I didn't want, something I reserve for somebody else. Please, leave us alone."

Eddie could see that Derek was startled by the coolness of his reaction, but he couldn't care less. The man had taken liberties he had to know might backfire on him. And frankly, the only thing Eddie cared about was Chris' anger and the look of betrayal Buck was giving him, unable to voice his own anger.

Up until Eddie walked up to him and Chris, jerking back from Eddie's tentative touch on his arm.

"Take care of your son, Eddie," Buck spat out. "He needs an explanation and I _really_ don't want to see you right now."

Buck bent to kiss Chris' hair.

"I'll talk to you later, buddy," he said, adding something that Eddie couldn't hear that had Chris crying 'No !' and clutching Buck hard.

With a last hug, Buck turned away and left, dismissing Eddie entirely.


	10. Day 8

They were both miserable and it showed.

Chris hardly touched his food and Eddie found he didn't have an appetite either anymore.

He was maybe sulking a bit, thinking he had done nothing wrong to get punished by his lover. But he knew that was not what had Buck angry with him, rather the fact that he couldn't push the guy away and stake his own claim. Not in front of Christopher, who had reacted as badly as in any of Eddie's nightmares at seeing him with someone else.

That moment finding Eddie kissed by another man had probably been the embodiment of every one of Buck's worst fears and then some. Eddie couldn't get out of his mind the sheer betrayal he had read on Buck's face, the hurt and desperation. All for a guy Eddie hardly remembered the name of, one that he wouldn't ever see again as soon as they were off the ship and back home.

Because Buck had to come back home with them. They couldn't end it like that, not for such a stupid reason and a stupid guy who didn't count at all. They may not be a couple to the eyes of the rest of the world, but they knew, deep in their hearts, that they belonged to each other, and Buck had to feel it too.

Eddie did his best not to let the growing panic show on his face in front of Christopher, and it wasn't that hard, considering Chris was pretty much sulking too and ignored Eddie in a way that was frighteningly reminiscent of his late mother.

He tried to be a good father and bribed him with many activities he knew Chris enjoyed more than any other, but every offer was met with a glum no.

Finally at his wit's end, Eddie decided they needed to have a father/son conversation and led Chris back to their rooms.

"Chris, we need to talk about what you think you saw when that man kissed me," was Eddie's opener, sure to get an answer this time.

"I don't want to," Chris grumbled.

"We need to," Eddie repeated. "What do you think happened there ?"

"You kissed him because you like him. I don't know why."

"That's not what happened. You see, that's why we need to talk. I didn't want that man to kiss me. _He_ did it, and I told him I didn't agree."

"So why did he do it ?"

"Because he likes me, I guess."

"How do you know if someone loves you back ?"

"That's a very good question, and a very difficult thing. You know, all people don't react the same way. You think someone likes you too but they were just friendly with you. Or it's the other way around. You just have to let them gently know that you appreciate them, but not like that."

"It looks hard."

"It can be."

"You were angry with that man today. You didn't tell him gently."

"No, and I'm not proud of myself."

"Why did you do it ?"

"I guess because I didn't want you and Buck to see that and think there was something going on. I know I haven't spent as much time with you and Buck as I'd have liked, here during the cruise."

"That's okay, Dad, you told me you had to work, and it's fun spending a lot of time with Buck, Gracie and Charlie. Even Mr. Williams is fun, too. He talks a lot, and Buck says he uses his hands all the time when he speaks."

"That he does," Eddie laughed, relieved to see that Chris wasn't mad anymore and that this cruise wasn't a total loss.

Maybe Buck would calm down too, soon, and they could have a big family hug to put it all past them, enjoy their remaining time on the ship, drama-free if possible.

"Dad, why can't you be in love with Buck ?"

Lightning striking him directly wouldn't have rendered him more speechless than this innocent question.

"What ?" he croaked, forcing himself to try and understand Chris' real meaning.

"Buck loves you. He wants to date you and be with us, but you're always dancing with other people, or taking pictures with them, you don't look at him."

He guessed it could look like that to Chris, since Eddie was always so careful not to act as Buck's boyfriend in his son's presence. Maybe he'd gone too far, and that explained once again Buck's desperation.

Eddie put his hands on Chris' shoulders to see his eyes. This was too important to mess up, he had to know for sure.

"Chris, when I asked you if you'd be okay with me dating someone else and bringing them home, you said you didn't want me to. That you wanted things the way they were."

"Because I wanted just you and Buck, like before Mom died. But Buck isn't happy, and now he says he wants to leave, that he could find another job, with someone who really needs him. And if he's not with us for work, I'll never get to see him again. You have to tell him to stay, that you need him."

Eddie fell to his knees, hands still on his son's shoulders bringing him that much closer.

"Chris, I _am_ in love with Buck, so much. I have been for a very long while, but I thought you didn't want me to be with anyone other than your mom, that's why I didn't tell you. I wanted to give you the time to think about it, get used to the idea of someone else in our lives. I didn't understand you thought Buck was already part of our family."

Seeing the beginning of a smile on Chris' face, Eddie took him in his arms for a hug. He suddenly felt like there was an end to this tunnel, a way to make everyone happy, to create a life and a future for the three of them.

"I'm so sorry, mijo," he whispered in Chris' ear. "I should have asked about Buck specifically, not speak in general terms. You've always loved Buck so much."

"It's okay, Dad," Chris patted him on the back, one of his crutches hitting Eddie's leg with the movement, "you can make it better, but you have to run to find Buck."

Eddie pulled back at these words.

"What do you mean ?"

"Buck !" Chris cried, impatient. "He wants to leave the ship to go home early. You have to find him before he's gone. Tell him you love him, not that awful man you kissed."

Eddie stared at his son, trying to make sense of his words. He couldn't accept the idea of Buck leaving them behind, being at the end of his patience and throwing away everything they had built, and as usual anger was Eddie's first response. But the look on Buck's face when he had seen him kissed by another guy would remain forever etched in his mind. It was not important whether Eddie had wanted it or not, just that Buck had had to face all of his worst fears in this moment, and Eddie hadn't even tried to call him back.

And now Buck was leaving.

Eddie stood up so quickly that he felt slightly dizzy for a second.

"Let's go," he told Chris as he took him in his arms, "we're going to ask Buck to come live with us."

Chris laughed out loud, delighted in a way that put to rest any lingering doubt in Eddie's heart.

They tried Buck's bedroom first but found it empty. Eddie tried not to alarm Chris but he remarked immediately that the room was spotless, Buck's suitcase and personal stuff obviously missing. They went through the different places Buck liked the most on the ship, still in vain.

When they finally met Kono, they asked her if she had seen Buck and her faltering smile was all the answer Eddie needed to know he was too late.

"I'm sorry, Eddie," Kono answered. "He disembarked two hours ago."

Eddie had to sit down.

Lieutenant Kelly only confirmed Kono's news. Buck had disembarked, asking him for directions to the closest airport so he could fly back to Oahu and then catch an early flight home. For Eddie's ears only, he added that they had also commiserated over lost love and harsh reality check.

Eddie's decision was the easiest one ever. He would find Buck at the airport and bring him back to the ship.

He couldn't find Danny but Rachel and Stan Edwards offered to take care of Chris while he was ashore.

"Daddy ! I want to come too ! To tell Buck he can be my second dad and I love him."

Eddie had to force the words through the lump in his throat.

"I know, buddy. But this is something I need to do alone first, to prove to Buck that I want to be with him. You can tell him as soon as we're back."

For there was no doubt in Eddie's mind that he would find Buck and bring him back. He tried to call him many times on the way to the airport, stopping only when he realized that his battery was going to be flat soon since he had forgotten to recharge it after those fabulous moments spent with Buck last night, and he felt a frustration deep in his bones that could only be matched by his anger, all directed at himself.

He was going to lose Buck forever, and he only had himself to blame for not trying hard enough. For not making it clear enough how much he loved him, for letting him believe he was not important enough to fight on his behalf, to try and change his son's mind. He was afraid by the idea that Buck had been totally sincere with Chris and that maybe he thought Eddie was full of it, that he knew already that Chris had no problem with him being with his father. Maybe he thought Eddie had lied from the beginning, using Chris as an excuse to keep him at arm's length.

Eddie had been living for so long in the status quo because it was easy, and comfortable. And now he was paying for it.

\-------------

Steve had badly messed up with the way he reacted to Meka's appearance and now Danny was playing it cool, exclusively talking about the case.

Steve allowed it, thinking that the sooner they were done with Hirsch, the sooner he could take the time to sit Danny down and be honest with him. He didn't even want to know how Danny would react to the whole helping Stan plan but he hoped, because of the way Danny had seemed to welcome the kiss that had almost happened, that he would be amenable to the possibility of moving to Oahu and see if something strong and true could begin between them.

He had even started to entertain another hope that he didn't want to think about right now, for fear he would screw it up or jinx it. But in case they managed to catch Hirsch, then Steve could get rid of him at last… and yes, Steve was aware that being a security officer on a cruise ship wasn't the same thing as being a cop, even a small-town one, but Danny had told him about his rather difficult relationship with his boss, how many times they would clash because the guy was a hardass who didn't believe in second chances and happily sent to jail kids who didn't need more despair but a bit of understanding and a good dressing-down to show them someone cared and to help them make better life choices. Danny was tired of fighting him all the time. So maybe he would be willing to listen to a different kind of job offer.

But to give his dream a chance to come to pass, Steve had to send Hirsch packing first, hopefully straight to Halawa.

Hirsch came to Steve's quarters right on time after being summoned. Danny stood up as the other man entered.

"Captain, I'm gonna head to the pool now, the kids are waiting for me."

"Okay. Thanks for your help, Danny. And don't forget we'll meet tonight for the concert."

"I won't. You two have a good day."

Danny left on a friendly smile for Hirsch and Steve indicated the vacated chair for his officer to sit down.

"So, where are you with those thefts ? Danny was just telling me he talked with that man who was last robbed and nothing came out."

Hirsch coughed then looked at Steve with his owlish eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't have much more to report, Captain. I think we're dealing either with a very good professional who is not going to let himself be stopped, or with someone who's just taking advantage of the opportunities presented to him, so that we have nearly no hope of catching him, one case or the other."

Even the way Hirsch talked, fussy, or precious maybe, was getting on Steve's nerves. He forced a smile anyway. He didn't want Hirsch to realize something was amiss.

"Keep your eyes open, and do your best. We have six more days to find the thief. Let's show HPD that they have nothing on our security department."

"Sure, Captain. I'll get back to it right now."

Hirsch scurried out of Steve's quarters like he had seen the devil and needed to find an exorcist right away. He would have run twice as fast had he seen Steve's predatory expression.

Steve kept to his usual schedule for the rest of the afternoon, arguing with himself about going to see Danny but their plan didn't include seeing each other before the concert. It was probably prudent to stick to it and not even risk inviting Danny for a drink after dinner, both to avoid alerting Hirsch and to get back in Danny's good graces by showing he trusted him enough to follow his scheme.

Everything was in place, the people involved fully briefed. Everybody knew what they needed to do to make it work.

The only thing Steve could do now was wait and hope for the best.


	11. Day 8

There was absolutely no way to be sure Buck would stick to his plan and come to the airport to catch an early flight. Maybe talking with Lieutenant Kelly had been part of a plan to send Eddie in the wrong direction, but he had to hope that Buck _wanted_ to be found. Wanted Eddie to come after him and show he couldn't live without Buck.

The wait was insufferable. Even when Eddie finally got his phone recharged, Buck wasn't picking up his or answering his messages. He was closing himself off and Eddie felt some of the hurt Buck had experienced now twisting his insides with a vengeance.

Checking for any tall, blond guy walking around, Eddie had nothing to do but think and beat himself up for not making things right earlier. They had all suffered in silence for his mistake. Had he been sabotaging himself, like Shannon had accused him of once ? He didn't think so. He had tried so hard to keep the status quo, afraid of tipping the balance to one side or the other and losing the love of one of the two most important people in his life, making no waves in order to keep them both happy even though he craved more, wanting Buck at all times in his life, side by side, especially at night, every night, not just when Chris was sleeping at abuela's or back for a few days with his parents in Texas.

Eddie was one possessive son of a bitch, and he was well aware of the way people of both sexes looked at Buck and instantly wanted him. He had needed to put his claim on him out there for all those years, keeping his sanity only because he knew Buck loved him and Chris too much to do anything to put their relationship in jeopardy. Probably also because he had faith in Eddie's fidelity. A faith that had finally been broken despite Eddie's best intentions.

The cruise had been illuminating, if nothing else. Not only because of Chris' admission that might finally change their lives for the best if he wasn't too late, but because Eddie had realized, now placed in a different environment, how he was living, the image he was sending to the world, closed off and distant to the man he said he loved so much.

But he was so damn proud of being Buck's lover that he hadn't stopped gushing about him any occasion he could get. He was normally not a very talkative man, although Buck had helped cure him of his habit of keeping things bottled up. But put him in front of a cop far too talented in the art of interrogation, and Eddie was spilling all his secrets, enough that said cop had no trouble seeing through Eddie's half-truths.

The only thing Eddie wanted now was to be offered the opportunity to show off Buck for the remainder of the cruise, take him in his arms, walk so close to him that no one could mistake them for simple friends but knew instantly they were lovers and crazy about each other.

And suddenly Eddie saw him. Taller than all people around him, so handsome, and so sad as he was standing in the line to embark, eyes lost in the distance.

He probably could watch him for a much longer time, but the goal was to bring him back and make sure Buck knew he was not alone. The only way to achieve this that Eddie could think of was to boldly show him.

He walked up to Buck. With a hand on his neck, he turned his head so that their eyes could meet. Before Buck could try to resist or back away, Eddie leaned up and kissed him. He used Buck's attempt at talking to sneak his tongue inside his mouth and soon Buck was kissing him back, crossing his arms around his waist as Eddie did the same around Buck's neck.

It was exhilarating to think that maybe some people had recognized him and were taking photos that would show him at last with his lover. Photos that would appear on the internet or in rags, he didn't care. Anything to show Buck he wasn't afraid anymore.

When they came up for air, Eddie read a thousand questions in Buck's eyes.

"Come with me," he said, not wanting to get through this explanation in public.

"Eddie," Buck resisted, "I have a flight booked, I can't leave."

"If you take this flight, I'm going with you. Anywhere you go, I go. We're together, Buck."

"What about Chris ?"

There were flaws in Eddie's plan, and so what ? The truth of his statement still stood.

"He goes too," Eddie replied. "Which means you can't leave now and you have to get back to the ship with me."

Buck's resistance crumbled quickly, with the help of another kiss. Eddie only needed to take his hand and Buck followed, all the fight gone out of him in this moment.

Eddie had anticipated their need to talk, and to do it privately. He had booked a room in the nearest hotel, using his name to rush things a bit, and they were able to get there and be shown into their room in record time.

Once alone, Eddie took Buck's big bag from his shoulder and took him in his arms again for more kisses.

"You scared me so much, Buck. You have to promise me never to leave again like that, even if you're mad at me. I need to know you'll talk to me, that I can make things right between us."

"What changed, Eddie ? Why did you kiss me in public at the airport ? You know there are guys waiting for celebrities showing up in those kind of places. You took a big risk."

"You're worth it, because I love you. And because Chris talked some sense into me."

"Chris ? You talked to him about me ?"

"Try the other way around. He's much braver than me. And he's seen a lot of things where I was trying to act normal. He took me to task, asking why I couldn’t be in love with you. Which left me speechless for a moment, until I caught up and realized my son actually wanted us to be together and I've made both of us miserable for such a long time I wonder how you'll ever be able to forgive me."

There were tears, joy and pain combined, in Buck's eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive, if you promise me we can be together now. A real couple."

"I promise. I'll take all the vows you need me to if in exchange you promise never to leave me again."

"Deal."

They stopped talking to kiss again, quickly stripping each other of their clothes. Buck pushed Eddie on the huge bed, turning him to get him on all fours and Eddie relinquished control to give a portion of it back to his lover who had badly missed it for so long.

After caressing Eddie's neck with his lips, Buck followed his spine down to his ass, kissing every vertebra as his hands stroked Eddie's sides until the moment they took Eddie's cock to get him to complete erection. It took little time, especially after Buck's mouth began playing with his ass, biting a few times into his cheeks, and then moving down Eddie's crack to reach his hole.

Eddie spread his legs as much as he could and pushed his ass to make sure Buck wouldn't stop going down on him that way. Buck knew it would make him quickly crazy and he kept licking his way into Eddie for as long as he could. Eddie was pretty sure the only reason why he stopped at some point had to do with the pressing need of Buck's cock that was now asking for entrance and pushing almost immediately to rid Eddie of all the air in his lungs.

It was almost brutal, and Eddie had to hold on for dear life. It was also so possessive he knew he was being claimed forever and he pushed back to give as much as he got. They were not going to last long but this was about more than that, one of those vows Eddie had said he would take for Buck's sake, and he did, opening himself for his lover until Buck shot his load in him.

Eddie didn't know where Buck found the energy but he soon found himself turned around once more, Buck's fingers back in his ass while his head was bobbing down on his dick to make him come hard and fast.

When Eddie resurfaced, Buck was still playing with his ass and he was gently feasting on Eddie's right nipple.

"The left one is feeling abandoned," Eddie whispered, totally spent but always more than okay with Buck showing his nipples some love.

And Buck did, just like he kept playing with Eddie's whole body for a while.

There was something to be said for make-up sex, Eddie thought, but still, he didn't ever want to live through the bad moments that had led them here again.

"Buck, did you really believe that man meant anything to me ?"

"He was gorgeous," Buck tried to joke from the place where he was lying on Eddie, ear to his heart, fingers playing with Eddie's chest hair.

"And so are you. But you know that's not what matters to me."

"I know, I just…"

Buck came to a halt, lost in his thoughts.

"Tell me," Eddie encouraged him to go on with a caress to his head.

"You know that woman, the one I thought I recognized the other day in the dining room ?"

Eddie was glad Buck was bringing the topic up himself.

"I remember. I wanted to talk to you about her but we never found the time."

"I told you she was my shrink. She was also my lover."

Eddie gasped, thrown off by the revelation.

"I thought there were rules about that ?! That sleeping with a patient was strictly forbidden ?"

"There are, and we shouldn’t have done it, I was stupid enough to let it happen, and I can’t forget or forgive myself. I went to see a psychiatrist exactly because of that kind of thing – because I felt it was impossible for me to have a relationship beyond sex. And she kind of proved it once again."

Eddie felt his heart break for Buck, now able to evaluate how much he had hurt him, forcing him to be his dirty little secret for so many years.

"Just like I did, right ?"

Buck grimaced, not agreeing but not denying either.

"I understand your need to protect Chris, really I do, and I always did. Yet at the same time recently I felt like the same story was happening all over again. I'm good enough for the sex, but not good enough to be relationship material.

Eddie dragged his lover into his arms, burying his face in his neck and closing his eyes, hard, to keep his tears from falling down.

"I love you so much, Buck. It was never just about the sex between you and me. I feel like I’m more alive when you’re in me but I never feel as content with life as when you stand by me. You and Chris, you make my world go round."

Buck let a sob out.

"Why Eddie Diaz, I didn’t know you had it in you to be a poet," Buck answered when he found his voice again.

They remained in each other's arms for a while, lazily kissing and caressing whenever they felt like it, until the moment Eddie's phone rang to remind him of the time.

"We need to go back to the ship before they cast off without us."

"Okay," Buck sighed. "Can we sleep together on board tonight ?"

'If you think I'm letting you go back to your room, you're delusional, Mister Buckley."

They didn't have time for a shower but cleaned up as well as they could in a hurry. Then they got dressed and prepared, but it wasn't until he was about to go to the door that Eddie realized Buck had slowed down, playing with his dirty shirt instead of putting it in his bag.

"Is something wrong ?" Eddie couldn't help panicking a bit.

Buck raised his head and looked him in the eyes.

"What would have happened if Chris didn't want you to date me ?"

"What do you mean ?"

Buck shrugged.

"I think it's clear enough. If Chris wasn't okay with you and me as a couple, would you have come to find me anyway ? Or would you have let me go ?"

There was only one answer possible to that question, and Eddie didn't need to think about it at all.

He closed the distance between them and took Buck in his arms.

"I would have come. Even if you didn't want me anymore, you'd still be my best friend, and I'd still love you. Apart from Chris, there's no one I love more than you in this world, Buck. You're it for me. I don't want anyone else. I would have found a way to get Chris to see how much we need you with us. Hell, I'd have brought him with me to force you to listen and come back to me."

Eddie kissed Buck, fiercely, possessively.

"You won't ever get rid of me, Evan Buckley. Someday, soon, you will marry me, and the whole world will know that I belong to you. Do you believe me ?"

"I do, Edmundo Diaz. And I want to marry you."

"So let's get back to the Pearl of Hawaii. Chris was just as worried as me. Don't be surprised if he doesn't let you go more than two or three steps away from him for the rest of the cruise."

Eddie texted the Edwards so that Chris was waiting for them by the time they got on board, immediately throwing himself into Buck's arms. Eddie had to let go of Buck's hand but he joined the hug, making it a family one, the first of many.

They let go only for Eddie to kiss Buck again.

"I promise you one thing," Eddie vowed in a private whisper, "I'll take you on another cruise soon, just the two of us, for our honeymoon."

Buck leaned down and kissed him once more. And then, before Eddie could stop him, Buck leaned even more and took him in his arms, bridal style.

Chris laughed harder than ever and followed them amid the laughter and applause of the people milling around. Eddie could only keep kissing Buck.


	12. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know/remember, Amanda Savage was played by Joan Collins and she appeared in season 9.

The ship's band had a special 80's music revival tonight. This kind of event always garnered a lot of success, everybody knowing the tunes and most of the words. It was easy and fun, exactly what people enjoyed during a cruise.

Steve and Danny came by before the concert began, friendly chatting as they waited for the show. But they were out almost immediately after the lights were turned off, using one of the other entrances to the music hall to rush towards another location as stealthily as possible.

Pua was waiting for them, already watching the monitors showing the casino from different points of view.

"Everything's in place ?" Steve asked.

"Tani and Junior are already there. They're covering for Palakiko and Keaka who went as planned to see Dr. Bergman. They said they didn't feel that well to be relieved of duty."

"Good. So we're ready for the next part."

Danny took a chair next to Steve, leaning on him in a very distractive way with his elbow on Steve's shoulder. And they had to wait for a while before they saw Rachel and Stan Edwards entering the casino.

Rachel had gone all out, wearing a gorgeous little dress that revealed much more than it hid, attracting all the men's attention, and Steve turned a wary eye towards Danny, wondering if he still harbored the same feeling for his ex-wife. But for once Danny's expression gave nothing away.

"I still can't believe you asked your ex to play that part !" Steve admitted.

"Hey, she never believed me when I said the job wasn't that dangerous. Now she's gonna see for herself. And I won't feel bad at all when I tell her she needs to give you the money back," Danny added in a laugh.

Danny had wanted her to have a mike so they could communicate but they didn't have anything small enough on the ship to hide on Rachel in this sinful little thing she was wearing. So they had rehearsed many times what to do and Rachel seemed at ease for the moment.

The wait resumed, Rachel and Stan moving from game to game, waiting for a place to open at the poker table.

By the time they got there, Kono and Chin had arrived, wearing simple clothes as they were not supposed to be on duty at this time. Kono went straight for the slot machines and Chin followed her, apparently resigned to watching his cousin have fun.

Hirsch was there too, drinking at the bar and sweet-talking Tani every time she was serving someone close enough for him to attempt conversation.

The poker players politely responded to Rachel's hello as she sat among them. Abby Dunn was the ship's best croupier and she welcomed Rachel as if she didn't know her.

In just a few hands, it became fairly obvious that Rachel knew what she was doing.

"She's good," Steve admired.

"Ah yeah, that would be because of her mother who used to invite important people at her parties and have them play all sorts of money game as entertainment. Rachel had quite the interesting upbringing with Ms. Amanda Savage."

Pua forgot his monitors and stared at Danny.

"Your ex-mother in law is the famous writer Amanda Savage ?!"

"Who is that ?" Steve asked, totally lost.

"She's a fantastic writer," Pua answered, almost outraged by Steve's lack of knowledge, "and an eminent romance novelist."

"You read romance ?" Danny wondered. "Amanda's kind of romance ?"

"Why not ? I won't subscribe to the stereotype that says men should only read cops or spy fiction that are no more believable or worthy than any good love story where two souls find each other and spend the rest of their life together. This is what any decent human being should strive for."

"Okay, buddy. Whatever floats your boat. But let me tell you one thing : Amanda Savage is not, and I repeat _not_ like her heroines. She's neither sweet, nor lovely, and even less someone you wish to spend the rest of your life with. In fact, I'd go as far as saying that she's a harpy. So we're going to have to agree to disagree on that one and get back to the job at hand."

Pua pouted for all he was worth but he obeyed and went back to his monitors.

"Rachel's talent with cards is the real reason why you asked her to help us ?" Steve suggested then.

"I thought that if we were doing this, we might as well have a convincing actor to catch our thief's attention. We know this is rigged and that Abby will see to it that Rachel wins, but she looks more credible than someone not knowing what they're doing."

Soon after, still going with the plan, Stan kissed his wife and left after telling her that he was tired and going to bed. That was Abby's signal to up the ante and get Rachel to win big enough to make sure the thief would be interested.

Half an hour later, Rachel was in possession of more than five thousand dollars and a few people were standing around the table to watch her play. Steve was sure that their thief was aware of Rachel's winnings and would strike at the first opportunity.

Rachel decided to stop playing – the limit they had agreed on had been reached. She tipped Abby and moved from the table, going to change her chips for real money. Then she refused two invitations for drinks, from two gentlemen who seemed just as interested in her cleavage as what she was keeping in her purse, and soon left the casino altogether.

The decks were mostly empty at the moment, the passengers enjoying the night few and far between as Rachel walked back to her room and her husband without hurry. The kids were taken care of by Eddie and Buck, who had insisted after the Edwards and Danny had watched over Christopher more than once.

On the monitors, Steve could see Hirsch leaving the casino first, followed soon after by Kono and Chin who made it look like they were quite tipsy. Last to leave, Tani and Junior took the port side to go up the deck in hope of being able to attack from behind if the thief showed up.

Rachel was still on the path they had decided on, getting closer to the place Danny and Steve were hiding in. The camera had usually a few blind spots but tonight, Steve had them maneuvered so that they wouldn't miss anything. Furthermore, everything was recorded to build an airtight case.

It all happened very fast from this point on. A dark silhouette suddenly emerged from a door hardly visible in the deep shadows of the night and threw itself at Rachel, pushing her away and going for the purse at the same time.

"What is she doing ?! Shit !" Danny cursed upon watching Rachel fight with the thief instead of relinquishing the purse as expected from her.

She even punched him square in the nose. Steve could see how she might have seduced Danny one day.

Finally the man had the upper hand and managed to run away just when Danny was reaching the door to go to Rachel's aid.

"Danny, wait !" Steve called him back. "She's okay."

Danny stopped reluctantly, coming back next to Steve to make sure Rachel was indeed unharmed. She looked rather pissed that the guy had managed to have the upper hand on her.

Pua hadn't lost the thief, going from one camera to another to follow his trail without fail. He led them to a remote area of the same deck, far enough that nobody could get there without being heard or seen by the thief as long as he was walking down the corridors.

"Now !" Steve ordered when he saw the guy stop and get into a maintenance room.

Danny was out before him, but he had to let Steve take the lead to find the way in the maze that was still the Pearl of Hawaii for him. They came upon the room as silently as possible, Kono and Chin right with them as well as Tani and Junior. Steve pointed to one end of the corridor and sent Tani there, while the other end was covered by Junior. He was also glad to see a big black man coming up in support.

"Who's that ?" Danny murmured.

"The hotel director, Lou Grover," Steve replied in the same fashion. "He's a former cop, I thought he could help."

Lou nodded to them, moving into place on the other side of the door. Steve counted to three, and then he opened the door and peered inside, making sure the thief was unarmed before they entered the room.

The round, bespectacled face of Gerard Hirsch looked back at them, a piece of tissue pushed into his nose to stem the flow of blood running from a nostril. In his hands, Rachel's purse was open for a thorough search, most of the money she had won already disposed for counting on a shelf.

"Captain ?" he tried, no doubt looking for a cover story, and this was confirmed by his next words. "I'm glad you're here, I've found the thief's hiding place."

"Don’t bother, Hirsch. We've been following you since the casino."

"Really ?"

"Danny knew you had a stash somewhere to hide your loot, since you couldn't be seen going back with the purses in your office or spend the money on board. You had to hide it somewhere until the day the cruise was over. Somewhere close enough to where the thefts took place, but hidden enough that no one would follow you there unless they were actively tailing you. Thanks for making this simple and bringing us straight here."

"Captain, if I may explain the situation," Hirsch tried to say, only to be denied by Steve.

"You may not. This is not a court of law. Keep it for the judge or your lawyer."

Hirsch curled up onto himself, trying to take as little space as possible. If this was an attempt to look non-threatening and tug at his heartstrings, it was doomed to fail. The man was going to jail.

"Chin, take him to the brig, and post a guard at all times. I wouldn't be surprised to find that Mr. Hirsch was able to pick the lock if left to his own devices."

"Yes, Captain," his first mate answered with a satisfied grin.

"The brig ?" Danny repeated. "There's such a thing as a brig on a modern ship like this one ?"

"Of course. You never know if you're going to have to restrain someone from harming other people. Drunken fights are easy to start, and some need the time off to sober up. If we can't take them ashore, we need some place to keep those people separated and let the passengers enjoy their time on board undisturbed."

As Hirsch was taken away, Danny was finally able to go talk to his ex-wife.

"What is wrong with you ?!" he accused her. "I told you to stay hidden, not to go after a thief !"

"If you can do it, Daniel, then I can do it too."

A long and intense glare followed, epic and full of arguments that had been repeated over and over again during the divorce, Steve was sure of it.

"Besides," Rachel continued, "you told me he wasn't dangerous."

"No, I told you he probably wouldn't be armed, but as usual you heard what you wanted to hear."

"Oh that's rich coming from you !"

"Yeah ? Guess the problem goes both way, then."

"You're so full of it, Danny. I tell you there was no danger. And you know I wouldn't have done it if the kids had been there…"

Steve watched them fight, amused, wondering how Grace and Charlie would turn out as adults with those two hotheads as parents. Not to mention that their adolescent years would be fun !

\-------------

Steve had much to do after arresting his security officer, many phone calls to make, and one big favor to collect.

Though to be honest, he felt like giving up one of his kidneys if it was the way to get his wish.

He got off the phone after talking with Joe White, one of the most influential men on the company's board, with the official permission to hire whoever he wanted in place of the officer who had just been arrested and subsequently fired.

Danny joined him soon after and accepted with a sigh of pleasure the cold beer Steve offered him.

"We did good tonight, babe. Here's to a new era on the Pearl of Hawaii !" Danny congratulated him.

"To a job well done !" Steve added.

They knocked the necks of their bottles together before they each drank long gulps. They were quickly done with their first bottles so Steve took two more out of the mini-fridge that he brought to the small coffee table. Settling on the couch, Danny grumbled as usual that this was an instrument of torture forbidden by the Geneva Convention, but he relaxed despite the hardness of the cushions, close enough that Steve could get away with putting his arm on the back of the furniture and letting it slide until it met with Danny's shoulders and back.

"You know," Danny said, "I thought this trip would be excruciating, having to witness the woman I once married making lovey-dovey – don't laugh, that's Grace's speak, not mine – with her new husband. I was all prepared to hate Hawaii and this new life they want to force on me, but you made it all bearable."

"Just bearable ?"

Danny chuckled.

"You're fishing for compliments. No, not just bearable. It was weirdly fun. Some of these moments will become part of my fondest memories."

Steve's free hand came up, slowly enough that Danny could have found a way to indicate he didn't want it on him but failed to move anywhere. The hand landed on Danny's face, fingers tracing the laugh lines around Danny's eyes, and then his lips, before it slid behind his neck to get them closer. In the same movement, Steve leaned down and then their mouths met.

Steve's mind shut down.

It was everything he had been dreaming of, and so much more. There was nothing tentative about Danny's kisses, nothing shy or complicated. He was all in and asked for the same. Steve gave everything he had back, the strokes of his tongue and the caresses of his hands, the love and the passion.

He lost himself for a while in the feeling of Danny's hands mapping his back, pushing his shirt up to be able to find skin and Steve did the same, the need for Danny deep inside him expanding that much more with the realization that the real thing was even better that all his fantasies.

And yet he stopped at some point, not entirely releasing Danny. He could be in serious trouble for initiating a relationship with a passenger, but it wasn't what made him partly regret their kisses.

"I'm not sure it was a good idea to do that. I don't want to be the rebound lover you will forget as soon as you leave my ship."

Danny kissed him again, tenderly.

"I've already done the rebound thing, if that's really the problem. You'd better worry about the thousands of miles separating us once I'm back in New Jersey."

Steve's heart couldn't take that.

"Danny, have you given a thought about staying here ?"

The question didn't get the reaction Steve was hoping for.

"So that's how you accomplish your mission."

"My mission ? What do you mean ?"

"The one about getting me to like Hawaii enough that I'd want to come live here."

Steve was pretty sure his eyes grew wide as he looked at Danny and wondered how the hell he had learned about this. It had been a while since he himself had given a thought to Stan's request for help, charmed by Danny from the get-go, always seeking his company.

"How do you know about that ?" he finally asked.

"People talk in front of kids and they believe they're not listening or that they don't understand. Any cop will tell you that it's a mistake, we get so much information from children. Grace told me before the cruise about Rachel and Stan's plan."

"Danny, believe me, you have to know that I followed Stan's plan only in the very first moments. I…"

"Look, Steve," Danny cut him off, standing up and moving away from the couch, "I get it, you did a solid to your old buddy, but you don’t have to keep with the bedroom eyes and the sweet words."

Steve stood up too and followed Danny.

"No, I didn't intend to seduce you. It was Stan's idea…"

"So this was all a game to you, a good laugh with your friend to see how quick I'd fall for your dark and handsome, brooding captain's tricks ?"

"No, Danny. I swear. I'm making a mess of this because I want you to believe me. I agreed to help Stan, but I wasn't supposed to do anything more than show you a few places, make you feel at home here in Hawaii. There was no plan about seducing you. That part, that was all your doing."

"My doing ? _My_ doing ?!"

"Your doing !" he confirmed. "Admit it, man, you did all you could to land me in your bed, just like I did my best to get you to do the same."

"And why, pray tell, is this my doing when from your own admission you were just as eager to do the horizontal mambo ?"

"Because… you smiled at me and… you talked to me."

"Right, Steven. Because I'm the only human being talking to you on any given day."

"Not like that. Not like it matters, and you haven't shared those things you tell me with anyone else. Maybe not even your ex-wife. And you listen when I need to talk too."

Danny seemed floored.

"That was actually pretty deep," he conceded once he was able to mock Steve again, and yet the words didn't feel mocking at all this time.

"Danny," Steve pressed, moving closer, close enough to put his hands on Danny's shoulders, "you gotta believe me, man. I need you to."

He wasn't sure how to make Danny see how important this was to him when he hadn't been aware himself only two minutes before. He knew he wanted Danny, that he had feelings for him even. But this desperation at the idea that Danny might not believe him, this was something new he had no reference for. Once again, Danny made him feel new and different.

"You know," he suddenly thought, "Stan and me are now quits. I helped him, he helped me tonight with the thief. It's over, now I'm here only for myself. For me and you, Danny, because I want to. That's all you need to think about."

"You think so ?"

"I know so," Steve said with finality, closing his arms once more around Danny's waist.

"So what you're saying is that I should forgive and forget ?"

"Got it in one."

"Forget that you tried to mislead me ?"

"Yes."

"Forgive that you treated me like one of your crew and tried to intimidate me when you had no leg to stand on ?"

"I wouldn't phrase it like that, but yes."

"Let you have your wicked way with me when I should be the one putting cuffs on you, pushing you down on your knees on your bed and do all sorts of forbidden things to you ?"

This assertion needed more finesse as Steve answered. Danny was ready to make fun of him as he pushed his body against Steve's, perfectly aware of the way his cock now stood to attention after the image Danny had put in his mind.

"I'm willing to negotiate on that one," he confessed.

"Too bad I didn't bring my cuffs with me. Guess I'm gonna have to go ashore to buy some before the end of the cruise."

"We'll have all afternoon to go tomorrow, if you wish."

Danny's smile turned predatory at the same time his hands descended onto Steve's ass.

"Tomorrow's good. For now, maybe we could take this to the bed ? Assuming it's not the same kind of torture device as your couch. Tell me you have a real bed, not a rack ?"

"It's not a rack, Danny," Steve sighed, unwilling to let himself be distracted.

"Good, so lead the way".

Danny didn't let Steve lead that much, pushing him towards the bed and kissing him at the same time. He also managed to get Steve's shirt off, though Steve wasn't clear on the where and the how. He just knew Danny's hands all over his torso felt better than anyone else's ever did.

Danny kept with taking his clothes off, getting him naked before Steve was allowed on the bed, and then Danny went for his own clothes. Finally naked too, Danny knee-walked until he was right over Steve and then lay down on him to share new kisses, hotter than ever.

They rolled around for a while, getting used to the feel of one another in their arms, caressing each other all over.

"Danny, I'm not gonna last much longer," Steve whispered, too gone to be able to speak aloud. "I want you in me."

The light in Danny's eyes grew to something incandescent and Steve didn't need another answer. Not moving from his place under Danny, he searched the nightstand for the condoms and lube he had put there a few days before, hopeful despite his better judgment.

Danny took over for him, choosing a condom and then going for the lube. After pushing Steve's legs apart, he squeezed out a bit of lube onto his hand and warmed it before going to work on Steve's ass.

Steve hissed. It had been such a long time since someone had taken care of him that way, even more so a man. But it felt good, better and better. Danny knew what he was doing, getting Steve to relax and accept more fingers, playing with other parts of Steve's body with his right hand as he pushed more fingers from the left inside Steve, distracting him when he felt too tight to make it. And then Danny reached his prostate.

Steve practically arched off the bed.

"Danny ! Do it, now !"

To his credit, Danny didn't try to tease him this time or pretend he didn't understand. He got the condom rolled on, added more lube and positioned himself to get inside Steve.

Anyone might joke about Danny's height but no one ever would about the size of his cock and Steve was the proof of it as he panted, trying his best to take it all in. He wasn't sure how he managed. Sheer stubbornness probably, and the need to feel Danny in him.

"You okay ?" Danny asked, his face reflecting the same need as Steve, tempered with the effort of restraining himself and not simply fucking him.

"Yeah," Steve stuttered. "Keep going, slowly."

Danny bottomed out and Steve felt as if all the air had been driven out of his body.

"Keep going," he begged once more.

He wanted to drown in his sensations, the fullness as well as the growing pleasure, Danny's body all over him, making him feel alive. Danny moved faster, getting frantic, and they both knew they wouldn't last much longer. They had to make the most of this first time, kiss and make love with all they had.

Danny changed his angle, going for the prostate once again, and took hold of Steve's cock at the same moment. It was all Steve needed to get off, shooting his load hard over his stomach. And he felt quite proud of himself to feel that he had pushed Danny over the edge too.

They lay panting and sweaty but unwilling to separate. Even when they had to do it, Danny didn't go far, his face close on the next pillow, arm over Steve's torso after cleaning him a bit and getting rid of the condom.

"When I write my memoirs," Steve began, gripping Danny's arm with his two hands, "today will deserve a whole chapter : 'How I arrested a thief and got well fucked as a reward'."

"Oh, so _you_ arrested the thief ?" Danny raised, voice tired. "On your lonesome ? Did you fuck yourself too ?"

"No, that wouldn't be as much fun."

Danny laughed and Steve liked the sound of it. Danny was so much happier than when he had arrived on board, and Steve could hope it was thanks to their relationship and what they had just shared. It was as good a moment as any to go with his new plan.

"Danny, I have something to ask you. Something important."

"Okay, you're frightening me now. You know I don't get married right after having sex for the first time ?"

Maybe not after the first time, Steve thought, but they would see about that later.

"Don't be crazy !" he replied.

"I won't give you the codes to my credit card either. Don't think I haven't already realized that you don't like to pay for anything."

"Are you done ?"

"Maybe ?"

Steve laughed despite himself.

"It's a good thing the rest of my crew isn't like you or I'd have a terrible time commanding the Pearl."

Danny stared at him.

"Do you mean what I think you mean ?"

"Depends on what you think I mean."

"Who's the one evading the issue this time ? Stop bamboozling me and speak up !"

"I am not bamboozling you. I do not bamboozle as a principle."

"I'm so very proud of you. Now use your words and tell me."

Steve fortified himself. He had no way to know how Danny would welcome his offer, but he wouldn't be able to say yes if Steve didn't speak up. He rolled over and put his own arm around Danny's waist, looking at him in the eyes.

"You know there's a job opening on the ship. We're now short of a security officer, and I feel compelled to add that it's all your fault once again and you need to make it up to me. So what would you say to filling that job and taking advantage of its perks ?"

Danny discarded Steve's accusation without a beat, as if already used to it enough that it didn't deserve a single word of acknowledgment.

"You got me interested there," he replied. "What kind of perks are we talking about ?"

"Besides living in a paradise and being pampered by the crew because you helped us when you didn't have to ? You get to sleep with the captain."

Danny's kiss was not an answer but Steve felt hopeful anyway.


	13. Day 14 - The end of the cruise

Steve swam the last length and then climbed out of the pool to retrieve his towel, drying himself on the way back to his quarters. It was early enough that he had been able to enjoy the pool alone, like most mornings. It wasn't as satisfying as swimming in the ocean at home, but it made for a good replacement that he was able to enjoy daily.

As he went back to his quarters, Steve reflected that these last few days had felt like heaven, maybe because he knew his time with Danny was limited.

They had spent as much time together as possible. Even after Buck had come back to the ship and offered his own room to Danny, since he had officially become Eddie's boyfriend and was therefore allowed to sleep with him now that Chris knew about their relationship, Steve had made sure Danny would spend his nights with him, in his quarters, and no one had criticized his decision, not to his face anyway. Even if he had spoken in jest when he said to Danny that he was God on board the Pearl of Hawaii, the truth remained that he was the boss and no one who wanted to keep working here would dare going against him. He also liked to think he was appreciated enough by his crew that most of them were happy for him.

Even Kamekona had reluctantly agreed that the 'shrimp-sized haole' had to have some hidden qualities if he made Steve smile like that several times a day. Danny had said he felt like a hooker praised for his talent in the sack, which was probably Kamekona's idea all along, but a truce of sorts had been declared between the two nonetheless.

Steve slipped into the bed to spoon Danny, loving the feel of their skin one against the other.

"You smell like chlorine," Danny protested. "Why didn't you take a shower ?"

"Because we only have two hours left before you need to get up and pack. Maybe we could take that shower together."

He began to throw kisses along the edge of Danny's shoulders, feeling the man becoming fully awake as his hands traveled past his torso and further down.

"You're making a good case," Danny sighed as he brought his own hand behind to stroke Steve's cock to full hardness.

"I know. Come on !"

They hardly let go of each other on the way to the shower, kissing and stroking whatever part of each other's body they could reach.

"You have an unfair advantage," Steve complained.

"What's that ?" Danny mouthed, hardly understandable in the middle of a heated kiss over his nipple.

Steve moaned with pleasure before he managed to respond.

"Your hands come just at the right height to fondle my ass."

"What can I say ? One has the superpower they deserve."

Steve snorted and set about kissing Danny who hadn't lost time effectively playing with his ass.

He would never admit to it in front of his lover but Danny's size made it easier when they crammed together inside the cubicle of his shower that had definitely not been built with that kind of exercise in mind.

On the contrary, Danny's height didn't help to have sex standing up, not the penetrative kind anyway. Not that they didn't enjoy every kind of sex so that they did whatever they pleased in the moment, stroking each other in a race towards orgasm.

Danny fell down to his knees, taking Steve's cock in his mouth and sucking on it with such gusto that Steve went from zero to sixty in under five seconds and it felt like he needed hardly more time before shooting his load down Danny's throat. He was so gone, he hardly realized that Danny was pushing him out of the shower to lean over the sink and spread his legs. It was only the feeling of Danny's cock brushing against his hole that had him coming back to his senses and pushing back, impaling himself on the thick dick.

The tests they had done together had come back negative. They were now allowed to have all the unprotected sex they wished for and Steve used this liberty at every opportunity. Neither of them was that young anymore but Steve didn't remember having so much sex in such a short time. He was making up for lost time as much as creating memories in case Danny chose to go back home.

And it kept getting better. The more one of them got to know about the other, the more devious he became in order to get him off. Not that they were keeping score or anything. Not out loud anyway. And Steve was definitely winning, Danny was a liar if he pretended otherwise.

Even if he was proving his mastery right now, the speeding of his cock inside Steve's ass rough and delicious, creating a friction like no other that had Steve unable to hold back cries of pleasure that were far too loud for the early hour.

But it was too good to even think of stopping now so instead they redoubled their efforts, glad that the furniture was sturdy and unable to move. Danny went for the kill, reaching for Steve's balls and rolling them like dice in his hand for a minute before he moved to his cock and stripped it until he came again.

It was almost painful, so soon after his other orgasm, but Steve felt rather proud of himself for this achievement.

"Stop smiling like you did all the work," Danny ordered with a slight slap on his ass, and then he came too.

He _was_ smiling, as Kamekona had also pointed out. Danny made him smile. More than anyone else, and he couldn't stand the idea of being alone again now that he knew what it meant to share everything with someone who got him so completely, someone who made fun of him when he took himself too seriously but respected him anyway.

Danny rested on Steve's back for a moment, getting his breath back.

"This is cozy," he said finally, "but I guess we need to get back under the shower."

They did finish showering, washing each other tenderly now that they were thoroughly spent, just like they dried each other. They brushed their teeth then Steve watched as Danny collected his toiletries, leaving the place showing only Steve's presence.

There was less than an hour left by that point, but they slid into bed again to spend the time in each other's arms.

"Danny," Steve murmured in his lover's hair, "you still haven't given me an answer."

Danny's hand stroked his back, like he would a spooked animal.

"That's because this isn't the kind of decision you can make in a hurry."

"I know, but this is the chance of a lifetime for us. The chance to be together at all times."

He leaned and kissed Danny's shoulder, again and again.

"Danny, maybe it's too soon, but I'm pretty sure… I'm falling in love with you, and I want to know where this relationship can go."

Danny grimaced.

"I'm falling for you too, okay ? I am, and I don't want to leave you, not after such a short time and you having to work most of that time. But this is a huge decision. Being a cop is what kept me afloat when everything else was crumbling down in my life. I don't know what to do. I need more time."

There was nothing more Steve could say to make him change his mind, so they remained like that, kissing lazily, basking in each other's warmth until the time came to get out of bed for good and face the day.

\-------------

His heart wasn't really in it this time, but the people on this cruise deserved Steve's attention just like any other. So here he stood with Chin once again in the great hall, waiting for departing passengers to say goodbye and dreading the moment Danny would be the one showing up to take his leave, going back to his life in New Jersey and his whole family.

Right after a Chinese family who assured him that they had enjoyed the cruise very much, Steve found himself in front of Gabrielle Asano.

She was really short. Danny wasn't that much taller, but somehow felt bigger anyway, because he was brimming with life, constantly moving around, whereas Gabby was much quieter and unassuming. This looked to Steve like the best reason why the two of them would have never worked together.

"Captain," Gabby said as they shook hands, "I want to thank you and your crew for a beautiful cruise. And I think you should know that I spoke with Tani."

"Really ?" Steve replied, noncommittal.

"I did, and I guess what I want to say is that the best man won."

That was big of her. She had really been attracted to Danny and chances were they would have had an affair if Steve hadn't intervened to break it up. He was definitely not sorry that Danny had chosen him, though, and he knew he would do it all again in a heartbeat.

"I hope you two will be very happy," Gabby added, "and that you know you have to take care of him from now on."

"I look forward to it," Steve replied, eager to get on this particular job.

She scrutinized him for a little while, and had to be happy with what she saw as she nodded and smiled, and finally took her leave after shaking Chin's hand. Steve did his best to ignore his first mate's smirk.

He must have done something bad in a previous life because Leslie was the next one to show up, as if a procession of the women that had shown interest in his lover had been organized to show him he certainly wasn't the only one hoping for more of Danny's time, so why would he deserve it more than them ?

"Captain, that was fun, and I leave a little richer thanks to you and Danny."

"I'm just glad we were able to retrieve the money and give it back to its rightful owners."

Danny hadn't been happy about that, saying the money should be kept as evidence, but Steve had overruled him. He had other proofs and he wanted his passengers to leave the ship as satisfied as possible.

"You know," Leslie answered, "French people have a proverb, 'heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour'. Basically, it means you can't be happy and lucky in a relationship _and_ win at cards. Something has to give. So I got the money, and you got the lover."

Chin's smirk was getting too big for his face and Steve's blush had to make him a beacon for everyone to gather around them. He rallied enough to answer as placidly as possible.

"Then all is right in this world."

"It sure is. Captain, Lieutenant, thanks again."

It was not long after Leslie had moved away that the Buckley-Diaz family appeared, Christopher leading the way under the vigilant eyes of two men who looked not only happy but also full of energy and ready to take on the world.

"Captain," Eddie said, "I can honestly say that this cruise will remain one of our best memories, for each of us, but also as a family. Thank you for everything."

"And you made it all the more memorable for every one of us who was able to see you dance."

"He gets that a lot," Buck grinned. "I want to thank you too, both of you. Hawaii is definitely worth another visit someday but your advice about what to see first on each island has been more than helpful."

"You're welcome," Chin answered, "we're here to help you have the best time."

"Then consider your job done."

Steve knelt in front of Chris to talk more easily with him.

"So what did you think of the cruise, Christopher ? Was it cool enough for you ?"

"It was great, Captain ! I like your ship, and Gracie and Charlie, and Buck is coming home with us to stay."

"I see you had a busy time. Maybe you can come back someday, if your dad agrees to work with us again."

"Yeah ! Dad, we have to come back !"

"You're serious, Captain ?" Eddie asked.

"Absolutely. Your shows as well as your lessons have been a tremendous success. I don't see why the company wouldn't want to do it again, and I personally would enjoy it very much."

The last show Eddie had given, incredibly innovative and just as sensual as always, had been met with praise and many demands for more. The company would be stupid indeed not to try to get Eddie Diaz back once at the very least. And maybe more regularly, like twice a year. Special events that could attract a new range of customers.

"Then you'll need to speak to my husband," Eddie announced with a beautiful grin for Buck who was holding him as close as possible with his arm on his shoulders. "We're getting married as soon as we're back home, and Buck will be more than ever the one to manage my career in liaison with Bobby Nash."

"Congratulations !" Steve rejoiced, standing back up again to shake their hands. "I'll talk to Meka and Kono, they'll have a project drawn up soon to discuss with you, and we'll be happy to have you all back on board anytime."

The joyful moment with the Buckley-Diaz family had allowed Steve to forget for a little while his nerves about seeing Danny off. But the Edwards, Danny and the kids showed up less than five minutes later and Steve felt his face fall.

He could remember as if it was yesterday Danny's arrival, the first words they had exchanged. The first time they had talked together, Danny's reluctance, Danny's charm acting on him like a spell or a magnet. Danny's smile like the sun, Danny's irreverent jibes like a breath of fresh air.

"Steve," Rachel began, having finally agreed to use his first name since she had played bait for him, "this was one of the best cruises of my life and I will recommend it to all my friends right away."

"I'm honored by the compliment and I accept it in the name of my excellent crew."

"These islands are so lovely, I'll be happy to call them home. I hope you'll be one of the first people to come visit us once we're installed. You too, Chin."

"Then we'll both be happy to come," Chin answered for them both and it was just as well because Steve was listening less and less. He remembered talking with Stan for a little while, running his hand through Charlie's hair and getting a hug from Grace, but that was it. His eyes always returned to Danny, filling themselves with his image.

He hardly understood what Danny meant when his hand closed on his arm and his mouth formed a question.

"Can I speak with you for a minute ?"

"Sure."

Steve looked at Chin to let him know that he would be back soon. Then he followed Danny to the end of the hall where they wouldn't avoid people looking at them but could talk without being overheard.

"What is it, Danny ?"

"I have news."

Against his better judgement, Steve felt hope rise in his heart.

"Good news ?"

"The best news. I called my boss again."

Hope grew bigger.

"And I told him that I wanted to take the rest of my vacation days, which means I have one more week to spend here with you if that's something you'd be interested in."

Steve was a bit disappointed, but he was not about to refuse the offer of more time with Danny. Time he would spend at home and they could be exclusively focused on each other.

"Don't look too excited," Danny commented, sarcastic.

Steve couldn't help taking him in his arms.

"I _am_ excited, Danny. But you know that's not all I want. One week is not nearly enough."

"Well, if someone wasn't so impatient, as usual, I might have had the opportunity to finish my little tale and…"

"Tell me," Steve cut in, anxious more than impatient.

Danny looked at him fondly, taking his face in both hands. Steve's heart lurched.

"I also told my boss that I'm resigning, effective as soon as possible. He's asked me to stay for a month, to give him time to recruit my replacement."

"You did ? You really did ?"

"I did, and if you look into my bag, you'll find my official letter applying for the job of security officer on the Pearl of Hawaii, under the command of Captain McGarrett."

"You're certain you won't regret it ?"

"Steve, my kids are going to live here soon. Moving to Oahu was already a given. I thought I would apply to HPD. But I've been assured that this gig has perks like no other, like sleeping with the boss. How was I supposed to say no ?"

Somehow, it felt too simple. Too good to be true, this happiness he could feel within easy reach.

"Why, Danny ? You still didn't know two hours ago."

"Because two hours ago it hadn't fully sunk into my mind yet that I wouldn't see you anymore if I didn't seize this opportunity."

"You're here to stay ? With me ?"

"And you won't have room to complain the day you regret asking me to be here with you."

"Never," Steve vowed before kissing him fervently for everyone to see.

\-------FIN-------

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a major Supernatural fan, and we've known for a while that the show was ending this year (if this pandemic allows them to finish filming to air the last episodes…). So I took the sudden ending of Five-0 rather badly, and even worse after I got to see the last awful minutes of the finale, all reasons why I fully dived into yet another fandom and slash pairing (9-1-1's buddie) to forget about it all. I hadn't planned to write for the H50 big bang challenge this year since I had other commitments, but those fell through just in time for me to sign up, and I'm just glad I proved that I still can write and enjoy those boys as much as before the finale. I'm not going to ruin the mood with my tales of woe that made writing and finishing this story a drag, so let's just say Long live Danny, Steve and mcdanno !
> 
> If you want to discuss this or anything else, I'm just a serial reblogger out there but you can find me and all my fandoms on Tumblr at [artsiriala](https://artsiriala.tumblr.com).
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed the story and will let me know :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art Masterpost: The love boat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201188) by [3226629](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629)




End file.
